Conquest
by Risingthunder45
Summary: -Rated M for Sexual Content- What happens if a Merc on the job is suddenly sent forth to the Grimm Queen herself to do...questionable things in order to lower the resistance of her enemies to carry on with her master plan?
1. Mercenary turned Conqueror

**[Vale; Midnight]**

Crickets created music from within the debts of the town of Vale. Despite its rather dull color, it seemed to be rather living at this sort of time. It mostly comes from the local bars and dance clubs that blare from within the serenity in the dark sky. Though at some circumstances, there are days when the heinous inside the mortal soul brings the worst of all individuals. It pans to a few men in the alleyway, their footsteps hastily running across the rubbled concrete as they were moving around big suitcases to a truck aiming at the street. Most of them wore steampunk outfits as they seemed rather dreaded, sweat coming down some of their faces as they stumbled over to get the stuff into the truck.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, we don't have all day!" one said in particular, who was the leader of the bunch as he had a trench coat and goggles hanging over his neck. "If that damned paunchy mob boss notices that we sticked him, we are dead meat!"

"Boss, we stole a vast amount from that fat bastard, this will take longer than you think!" a grunt explained.

"You think I don't know that!? That's why we need to get this done, no breaks, no slacking off! Now get back to it before I make sure your insides are spilled on the floor!" the grunt gulped and quickly went back to it, everyone putting their backs into the stolen goods. A grunt was about to pick up a cargo box until the sound of a gunshot was heard, followed by the sound of pain as everyone stopped what they were doing as they had widened eyes. The leader unfolded his arms as he jolted from the shot, taking a step back. From within the darkness, the sound of feet calmly tap on the concrete floor, the taps getting louder from it being closer. Grunts were taking a few steps back, some taking out blasters, rifles, even techno swords as a shadow like figure came into view. It didn't take long for the figure to slowly come into view.

It was a man with a somewhat scrawny build, yet had its place of producing some mass in his muscles. The sound of his feet came from his black boots that had a tiny chain clipped in a U shape on the side of his left boot. He wore dark blue jeans, his belt buckle being that of a silver skull with green eyes glowing from the sockets. He wore a white shirt, followed by a jet black leather jacket that had a bigger chain connected from the collars of the jacket. His face came into full view, an indomitable expression on his face as he had dark yellow eyes, having a glint from it, making it seem like they glowed in a way as his buzz cut stood straight as he stared at the group who had their weapons out. The intensity was risen a bit as the man stood silent as he stared at the group, the leader getting in front of them as he had a cautious look.

"...Well, shit just got quiet." the arrived individual commented in a somewhat raspy tone, while sounding not that severe than the group thought he would be like due to his original posture. Most of the men had their weapons out, pointing them at the individual. The one in charge studied the individual as the other person just crossed his arms. "...So you gonna say something or what? Because uh...the shit your doing now wont make a difference since you're just a dead man walking."

"So, he decides to send a low class thug to deal with me instead of himself. Some family crime Syndicate he is." the leader said with a shake of his head.

"Well, aside from this boring politics of "Which family owns this territory" stuff. You stole from businessmen more than anything." Anthony shrugged. "And low class thug? I'd say I'm more than your average mercenary who has to deal with dimwits like you."

The steampunk leader squinted his eyes at him as the unknown man only smirked. "Even if they show themselves as "businessmen" as you call it, they are just as violent as us in every aspect. My father owned this territory and they are violating our...agreements on our treaty...think of this as more of an ultimatum for their treachery."

"Don't bore me with these family politics. We all know I'm not here for that shit." he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just here to kill you, get paid, go home. Pretty simple life, really."

"If money is the only thing you wish to have, I wouldn't mind sharing...lets say 2 boxes of your buyers goods."

"Oh no, you misunderstand me." the man walked forward a bit, the grunts cocking their weapons. "You see, money is more of an offside thing I tend to appreciate, but making profit isn't my main concern." the moment he got a close a grunt got this side with a pistol to his head, his expression never deteriorating. It was silent again as he only glanced at the grunt for a brief moment. The grunt was glaring, but also confused at the look on this mans face before a gunshot was heard, the grunt widening his eyes as he gasped. The others widened their in surprise themselves as the leader took a step back, a growling glare forming. "I'm in it for the _thrill_."

It cuts to the grunt shakily looking down to see a gunshot wound his stomach then towards the unknown person, who had a gun hidden in his loose sleeves, a custom made black deagle as he aimed it up a bit more and shot the grunt in the head, killing him as he fell to the ground. The grunts all were shaken by this before they started firing their guns at the stranger in fear. Said person quickly dived and rolled to the wall, taking cover as he pulled out another gun, dual wielding custom black deagles. They continued to fire until the man came out of the corner before the bullets could get fired as he charged the group firing at him, bobbing and weaving.

When he got close, he ducked one trying to swing his sword before he kicked him in the leg, making him go onto one knee before bringing up his gun and shooting him in the head. He quickly dodged a gunshot by ducking, taking both deagles and aiming it at the attack, shooting from his chin to the back of his head, the back of his head exploding as his jaw was clean off. He got back up as he leaned back to dodge sword swings before sidestepping an overhead strike, shooting three shots on the left leg, left side of the abdomen, then a shot the right eye. He started to get surrounded as he looked at the surroundings, the grunts going in a circle as they aimed their rifles at him. He only stood still as he crossed his arms with his pistols as he waited, the grunts taking this chance to shoot at him at the same time. It didn't look like he moved a single muscle during that time and he was still standing there. That is, until he casually walked over to a grunt, who seemed frozen like a statue before he pushed a finger on his forehead, making the grunt fall dead as he had a gunshot wound to his heart, to which the other grunts fell to the ground.

"I love my job." the stranger said in passion as he grinned. He looked over towards a group that had swords as weapons as they charged him. He only smirked as he pressed a button on each of his guns, transforming them into miniature scythes that had a 10 feet long blade as he twirled them and casually walked towards the small army charging him. He whistled to himself as he moved his head to the side from a stab going for he head before he reversed a grip on one scythe, swinging up as he sliced the attackers arm off, then quickly sliced off half of his head as he gave a scream of pain. One goon went to attack him from the side, but the stranger simply blocked and countered with a quick slash to the goon's head, then spun around and stabbed the blade into another goon's head. He didn't waste time to react to someone charging behind him he leaned in and stabbed both blades into his stomach, actually spinning his body before throwing the guy into the wall. Before the goon could even sercomb to his wounds, he was met with an scythe being thrown at him as it went directly into his forehead. "Bullseye." the stranger said with a grin as he was simply walking to the now dead goon, now there only being one left as he stood there in fear. The unknown grabbed the handle of his scythe and pulled it out, the gushing sound of flesh on blade being heard as it slumped to the ground. He stared at it until he set his eyes on the last good, his smirk making him jolt from the expression. Within seconds, the grunt dropped his weapon and took off, fear in his eyes. The stranger gave a crocked eyebrow as he twirled one of his scythes as he watched him run. He brought his arm up as he had his thumb sticking out, trying to get the angle and distance right before he pulled his scythe back and chucked it as it went flying in the air. He crossed his arms as the grunt continued to run, just waiting…the next thing he heard was the sound of a blade hitting the back of someone's head, followed by the sound of a body falling on the ground with a big thud.

The leader, watching this, had his eyes widened, his eyes vibrating as his hands shook, clenching his teeth. He looked over to the man who just slaughtered his crew as said person slowly looked over his shoulder at him, his smirk looking more sadistic than originally. The scythe he still had in his hand retracted back into gun form as he charged the leader quickly, his smirk transforming into a wide grin. The leader took out two hooked swords as he got into position, posing to strike as the mercenary got close. The stranger got closer to him, until he felt like something was behind him. He didn't get a chance to react though before he felt something large slam the top of his head, knocking him to the ground and out. The leader was frozen in place, because one thing was for sure, is that he was about to swing, but if he did...he would've been met with a bullet to the temple. He looked forward to see a _mountain_ of a man looking down at the passed out mercenary, before looking at the leader, who took a step back with his weapons still keeping guard.

The large man stared at the leader with a stoic look before he simply lifted the mercenary and placed him on his shoulder. "Be glad you get to live for another day." He said in a gruff voice as he turned and left the way he came with the stranger in tow. The leader lowered his guard, confusion plastered on his face as it only left with his dead men. He was curious what this guy wanted with the lunatic, but he decided not to worry about it as he quickly walked away from the scene, the image of the mercs grin in his mind now.

 **[Hours later; unknown]**

"Ugh...God damn…" the stranger said as his vision started to come back into place. "I didn't even drink today and it feels like I had a Saturday hangover…" he sat up as he clenched his head, trying to numb the pain as he made small grunts.

"Ah good, was wondering when you would wake up." On instinct, the merc went to reach for his weapons as he looked towards the owner of the voice. "Don't bother, I had your weapons taken away for safety measures."

"Whatever, I don't need one." Anthony said as he got up quickly, stumbling a bit before getting up straight. "I'm giving you five seconds to tell me why you attacked me or I will strangle you with your own walking stick." he sounded angry and aggravated as the merc was looking at a man in a suit and rather puffy mustache.

"Now now, no need for hostility." the man in the suit said with his hands up. "Please, let's start over and introduce ourselves: I'm Watts-"

"An former Atlas Scientist right?" the mercenary asked with crossed arms, the now named scientist Watts, looked startled.

"Fascinating...you know who I was and we've never met."

"I tend to know what you are based on expression and looks. You give an expression who has been let down by his own superiors because they didn't believe in your ideologies and felt betrayed. You dress like you want to show a more intellectual side of yourself than brute force so you could fool around with your enemies, manipulate, until you have exchanged the usefulness they have possessed."

Watts was stunned by this for a few brief moments before he cleared his throat. "Well, you're right on that."

"As for my name...just call me Anthony." the merc now named Anthony said crossing his arms. "Now that we are "acquainted" tell me why I'm here and _not_ choke you with your own mustache."

"Well, there is one good reason to not do that." a deep feminine voice was heard in the the darkness as Anthony jolted a bit in surprise as he stood straight and looked forward. Watts straightened up as he cleared his throat when he heard the voice.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come here yourself my Queen, I thought you would wait till I brought him to you in the conference room." He said with a small bow.

"Not necessary, Watts, please, leave us while I have a….small talk with our new friend." she said with a small smirk as Anthony turned to face the Grimm Queen herself, Salem. Watts nodded as he turned around and started to walk away, opening and closing the door as Salem and Anthony stared at one another.

"...I've heard of you...mostly from rumors….your more beautiful in person, that I can tell you." Anthony said as he observed the Queen. "Not to mention...sensing the power within you is something admirable to be witnessing."

"Thank you for the compliment, but flattery won't work much for me." Salem said with a small grin.

"Heh. Of course it wont." Anthony put his hands in his pockets. "So, what brings me here to your little castle? Need someone for me to harass? Killed?"

"In a way, I do need something from you." Anthony furrowed a brow as he tilted his head at the Grimm Queen as she walked over to him.

"I see. And what would that be, hun?" he asked ever so casually. Despite it being the Grimm Queen herself, he seems to be less intimidated, less frightened. She simply walked over to him, never losing her grin as she got closer to him. She then surprised him when she wrapped her arms around the mercenary. He widen his eyes a bit as she leaned closer to him with a seductive grin now with half lidded eyes.

"O-okay, uh...I'm not exactly in _that_ type of...profession…" he trailed as Salem only smirked as he looked down to her D cup chest as he stared a little bit since she was closer. "Woah…"

"I see you like something." Salem said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe uh...maybe because of perspective...I guess." Anthony blinked as her hand trailed to his neck, and something...glowing from it. She moved it away as it showed a symbol of a python snake, with yellow eyes slowly forming as it glowed slightly. "What...what is...I feel…" Salem never lost her smirk as she stood back a bit with her hands on her hips. Anthony placed a hand on his neck as he look surprised and confused, looking at Salem, having a look of what did she even do.

"You belong to me now, as one of my new _recruiters_ to say the least." She said crossing her arms now.

"I feel...different…" Anthony said as his body felt a lot hotter than usual, especially near Salem.

"The mark is currently sending in dark energy into your body, bringing in your lustful for sexual tendencies." Salem went to eye level with Anthony when she got back close. "And you, will be mine... _beloved_." as she said this, she rubbed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer with a half lidded look. Anthony, in most situation like this, would push a women away since he had to focus on the job, to which he admittingly only gives about 50 percent focus on it. This time was different, so different that an arm wrapped around her waist without his conscious as she continued to smirk. It felt like his body was moving on his own, but in a way...he had _some_ time thinking of doing this as his face got closer, his lips partially open as it seemed he was entranced to Salem, who giggled. There lips made contact now, the Grim Queen who didn't lose her smirk and half lidded look. For someone who has visible veins on her face. Her lips where the smoothest thing he has ever kissed, her skin surprisingly the same when a hand went to her cheek. He was the first to probe his tongue in as his hands expertly rubbed his hands over her body, a hand going between them as his hand rested on her left breast.

'This'll be a fun night for me.' Salem thought with a small moan. Anthony seemed to be enjoying himself as he gave a small chuckle, pulling back as he groped her boob.

"Any preferable...positions, My Queen?" Anthony asked, sounding the same from before like the mark never happened. However, he seemed very willing to serve his new mistress. Granted its it's a lot different then meet your client, make a deal, and finish the job, but this was more thrilling to him than he thought. Salem as before, never lost her smirk as she gazed seductively at him.

"I guess you could say, I prefer being on top." She said gave off a small moan at his touch. Anthony gave a smirk as he lead him and the queen towards the bed as he sat down, slowly laying down as she was on top of him.

"As you wish." he said simply, taking her lips again as he gave her control from here. She moaned in the kiss as her hands felt him up, liking his built body. He was a bit lean in some areas, but regardless he packs a good build. Anthony decided it was time as, out of courtesy, started taking off his leather jacket and shirt. In his mind, it was quite clear he wasn't allowed to undress the Queen...not yet anyways, but is fine with him touching her. He took off his upper body as it showed his bare skin, having tribal and skull tattoos on his arms. She smirked at this as she rubbed a hand on his chest, now liking what she was seeing. His hands went to her hips, one going to her backside as he gave a light squeeze. She gave a small coo at the touch as she smirked down at him. She felt something from within his jeans, to which her expression changed more darkly in lust. He leaned in and took her lips again as her hands were getting lower from his chest, his tender lips pleasuring the Queens.

Salem was enjoying this fun as she sat up a bit, and started to remove her robes. Her snow colored skin showed all her beauty, some black veins on her arms, but didn't bother Anthony in the slightest as a hand went to her stomach, rubbing it gently to feel her smoothness. Not to mention she wore no underwear, so she was fully nude to him as she gave a small chuckle. She looked down to see a visible bulge in Anthony's jeans, giving a chuckle.

"Someone's happy to see me like this." She said in a sultry tone as she glanced down at his bulge.

"They would be a fool to not notice your full beautiful form, my queen." Anthony answered in a suave tone. "I hope you don't mind my excitement, my beloved Queen." Salem chuckled at him as she slid down his body, her hands working on removing his pants. He helped assist after she unbuckled the belt swiftly as be pulled his jeans down, and might as well, get rid of the underwear. It's only fair since Salem is already naked to the mercs eyes. After a couple of seconds, she now had his erected dick in her sights as she was already jerking him off now. Anthony gave a pleasured exhale, being in this situation with a Queen seems rather more exciting when someone of importance is doing this as he gave a small chuckle himself. He had a rather long length for a normal sized man, seven inches if she guessed. Without a second thought now, she leaned down and enveloped the length on his dick into her mouth. She was pretty quick about it as Anthony squirmed slightly, giving a small pleasured grunt as Salem didn't even gag. On instinct, he placed a hand on Salem's head when she was bobbing her head now. Her hair felt silky like a spider web as he rubbed her head, loving her warm mouth.

"This is...amazing…" Anthony said in pants, his eyes forming a dark lust in his eyes as Salem looked into his eyes herself. She smirked slightly as she continued to suck him off, enjoying his taste in her mouth. It's been awhile since she had done this, a _very_ long time ago, and yet she seems to be doing an job of an expert despite it as Anthony brushed her hair when she gave her service to him. Her eyes glanced up at him, never losing her rhythm as she moaned and chuckled around his dick. She knew how to please a man, and loved how Anthony was groaning in pleasure from her. Sooner or later she felt a twitch in her mouth after a few minutes of listening to the groans of a man. "I'll leave it up to you if you want it or not." he said in an entranced tone as his pants were a bit shaky now. Salem thought about it before she pulled up from his dick, licking her lips. He was a little disappointed, but he wasn't gonna complain to the Queen as she got up and had her hands on his chest, her womanhood positioned above his appendage.

"I want it _inside_ , _love~..._ " Salem said with half lidded eyes. He could see that she was starting to get a little more eager and ecstatic as she pushed herself into him, a moan escaping her mouth as she shook a bit. Anthony clenched a fist, feeling the tightness of the Queen's warm cavern as he gripped her hips, ready to pleasure his mistress. She has been waiting for this for a long time, now that she's finally doing this, she can enjoy the pleasure. " _Yes...Yesssss!_ " Anthony panted as he started to thrust up at a moderate speed, knowing she is waiting, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She was definitely enjoying this, she hasn't felt this kind of pleasure in a long time, and she planned on enjoying it to her extent. Anthony leaned in as he reached up with his right hand to play with her boob before opening his mouth and gently closed in on her nipple, sucking on it like a newborn child. Salem gripped his head now as she bounced on his lap, a pleasured look on her face. " _YES~ Please me just like that!_ "" She moaned out in pure bliss now. Anthony obliged as he started to nibble on her tit firmly as he went faster at thrusting up into her, enjoying the fact his queen is being pleasured by him. He switched over to the other tit to do the same treatment as his hand on her hip went to her ass, squeezing it and pushing down so he could go deeper.

He stopped sucking on her teat as he looked up to observe his queens expression as he got more explosive with his thrusts as she moaned loudly. A hand went to the back of her head as he pulled her down, her bosom pressed against his chest as he took her lips again, never wanting to leave her warm cavern. He was loving the built up pleasure of this type of activity. Sure, killing people is also fun and enjoyable, but this is starting to become his first ever thing now.

"My queen...I'm reaching my end." Anthony said in a low tone as they both moaned as they were eye level.

"Cum inside me, I _need_ it~!" Salem moaned out in sheer bliss. Anthony nodded as he sat up and grabbed her arse, going piston speed, taking her lips once again. He pushed all the way in and unleashed strings of his load into Salem's snatch as he gave a groan, Salem moaning as she violently squirted onto his lap. They both fell onto the bed, both laying side by side as they made out, Anthony pulling out of the Grimm Queen. After about a full minute of making out they pulled back as they both smirked at one another.

"From the look of your face, It's just the beginning isn't it?" Anthony asked, his pants slowly calming down.

"That is correct." Salem said after calming down, a grin on her face now as she trailed a hand on his chest. "You see, it isn't only me you'll be doing this with…" she then motioned to the mark she have him. "The symbol is fully activated, meaning you are owned by me...but it also means you have the same power to do the same thing to the opposite sex."

"...Really." Anthony said, his grin going away a bit. "Just so you know, I'm not the type of guy to turn women into mindless beings."

"Have no fear." she then caressed his cheek. "The mark only claims them and have them be loyal to you. They will keep their small little quirks all the same. " Anthony didn't seem sure as he glanced a little bit to the side with a thinking look. "Try not to worry love, you never changed all that much when I marked you, now did it?" That was true, despite the small urge of lust, he felt the same, just more tamed to her.

"...What am I to do with this power…?" he asked.

"To sum it up, you will dwindle the resistance that oppose me, with most of the fighters being only loyal to you, they won't be strong enough to stop me." Salem said with a small grin. Anthony was a bit startled at the idea...but also a bit curious. Have most of the fighters be loyal to him? Usually he is a lone wolf on occasion but having a lot of cute women and maybe some teens would be rather...entertaining.

"...Would I have to worry about getting any of them pregnant?" he asked, sounding actually concerned. The last thing he wants is to put a child into any of them when they don't want one. He honestly surprised himself on how he cares for respecting women when he goes around killing anyone his clients tell him to kill.

"No, you won't have to worry about that." Salem answered nodding. Before he could ask "how" she reached over to her robe on the bed as she pulled out a small charm that resembled a cobra with its eyes being of emerald. Anthony took it and looked it over. "This charm makes sure none of your...companions gets a child put in them. I made sure to put enough of dark power to make sure it doesn't happen."

"...Well. I'm certainly feeling better about this idea." Anthony joked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Well, we don't want a bunch of little kids running around." Salem said with a small shrug.

"At least they're on the legal age." he sat up and started to get dress, Salem doing the same.

"Since when did mercs care about being legal?"

"Eh, I guess it's more of from my heart to have them at least be 16….15 can be an exception." Salem didn't reply as she grinned at him, tying the robe back in place.

"Well, for the time being I'll send you back to your last location...I'll give you more info soon after."

"Wait, how are-" before he could even finish he suddenly vanished out of existence when Salem simply waving her hand.

 **[Vale, alleyways]**

Anthony suddenly appeared where he last was, making him flinch as he quickly looked around. He was confused as he scratched his head, a hand rubbing in the area his mark is after he fully finished clothing himself. He started to think to himself as he placed his hands on his hips, a small furrowed eyebrow forming. Okay, so he is suppose to "dwindle the resistance" for his queen...but how does he do that? He has little background on where to start and he barely knows anyone unless its contracts.

' _I believe I can help you find your targets.'_ Salem's voice sounded in his head like a small echo. He flinched again as he widened his eyes in surprise.

"The fuck?" he said looking around, not sure if he was hearing things or not. "Salem?...I don't see you around here…"

' _I am still at my home, I'm speaking with you telepathically thanks to your mark.'_

"...I hope that mark doesn't take control of my body either." he joked.

Salem giggled. _'You're such a cute little man.'_

"I tend to go for the handsome approach." he then straightened up. "Okay...so you can speak to me from a far distance...neat...but what's the plan? I can't exactly storm into Beacon and start claiming randoms..."

' _You are indeed right...so my suggestion would to be to have able body at your disposal by your side...and there is one that can do that for you._ '

"And who would that be, my queen?" Anthony asked.

' _Your primary target right now is a woman known as Romania Torchwick, know her by any chance?'_

Anthony tried to remember as he crossed his arms, closing his eyes to ponder. "...Long white trench coat...feathered hat...long orange hair that reached her neck...brown eyes...I only saw her one time when I had to do a contract for some big dude at a club."

' _She's your target at the moment, but to get to her, you need to get close to her partner, Neapolitan.'_

"Hm...that one I haven't seen yet…" Anthony admitted. "Should I look for any details?"

' _She's short, brown and pink hair, and a sadists.'_

"A sadist huh? Heh. Sounds fun...but wouldn't anyone fit that description?"

' _Perhaps_. _But it's a good thing we finished up our little activity...for you see she has the tendency to go to her favorite ice cream shop for dessert at this time.'_

"Your talking about the Scoop's Cuisine of Ice Cream, right? That's not very far from here actually."

' _Good, go there, she might be there, you get her, she'll lead you to Romania.'_

"Understood...hopefully you don't get too jealous of me claiming women, my queen." he said rather playfully, starting to walk to where the sidewalk was as he heard a small chuckle from the embodiment of darkness.

' _Cute.'_

Anthony only smirked as he turned the corner. Today was starting something fresh and new.

The fun has only begun.


	2. A Mute's night out

**[Scoups Cuisine of Ice Cream]**

Most of the buildings are usually closed at this time, but the only place that had light dimming into the abyss of darkness in the city was the Scoups Cuisine itself. Not to mention its it's the best ice cream of Vale when it came to unlimited amount of flavors and toppings. It has one particular regular as it showed a short woman sitting at the tables outside, eating her favorite ice cream Neapolitan as she had a smile on her face, wearing a fancy light pink hat with a darker pink ribbon on it. She had pink eyes as she was enjoying her dessert, revealing the sadistic mute herself, Neo.

She got an "approval" from her boss that she could take a break from all the work, and she knew how to spend it. Her boss still sort of made fun of her for getting ice cream that is similar to her name, but she didn't really care or mind, it was good ice cream. Unaware to her, the merc Anthony peeked around the corner.

' _So that's her huh?_ ' Anthony asked to Salem telepathically looking at the short woman, taking notice of her brown and pink hair, and her eyes.

' _ **From what my help has said, yes.'**_ Salem answered back. ' _ **That's Romania's girl.'**_

' _Not gonna lie, despite her small frame… she looks really nice._ ' he said with a small grin, looking her over. Her frame was indeed small, but by what it looked like from his observation, she has B cups, C cups at the least. He could also tell she might have been doing some acrobatics as she had nice legs and hips. But from this standpoint, he need more information, and the only way to do that was to get _personal_ with her. The thought was enough to make Salem give a chuckle in approval.

' _ **Remember, you need to get her, in order to get close to the 'Criminal Mastermind.'**_

' _Right...I'll just have to stick in the shadows till the time is right.'_ As soon as he said that, it seemed Neo patted her stomach as it seemed she was done with her ice cream as she stood up. ' _Which seems to be right now.'_

' _ **Good luck.'**_

"I don't need luck, babe, I just need to feel that skin and it's all a fun paradise from there." that little bit made Salem chuckle at her lovers silliness.

' _ **Then you know what to do, and try not to lose her, she's already walking away.'**_

"What-" he looked over to see that she just turned the corner. "Oh- shit' better go!" with that he quickly speed walked towards the side as he peeked over, seeing her walking down the quiet sidewalk with a parasol on her shoulder. He was curious to this female as he slowly trailed behind her, making sure to not make sound. He was only staring down at her behind a bit with a grin as he was thinking up of a plan-.

She suddenly stopped, making Anthony give a confused look before the girl looked over her shoulder with a small grin, she apparently knew he was following her from the start. He then dodged a small dagger whizzing past his head. He looked forward to see that Neo was looking at him now as she had a knowing smirk on her expression, her hand resting on her hip like she knew he was there in the first place.

"Welp. Guess subtly is out of the question." Anthony stated as he dodged another dagger as he charged at Neo soon after. The mute dodged a kick from Anthony by stepping to the side, about to use her parasol as a retaliation, only for him to block it with his arm. He pushed back on Neo as he tried to swiftly kick her in the stomach. It hit the wall as Neo backflipped away.

' _ **You need to find an opening...she has closed off her skin rather tightly.'**_

'Sounds easy enough, I just need to take out my gun and-...where's my gun..' he thought as he reached for it, but it wasn't there.

Salem said nothing for a moment. ' _ **...Oh.'**_

'What do you mean _oh?_ ' he then dodged a swing of Neo's parasol, which was now a blade as he jumped back from it, barely slashing across his stomach. If he didn't move, his intestines would have surely spilled out as he starting dodging slashes and swings from her blade.

' _ **I seem to have forgotten to give you you're weapons once I teleported you away.'**_

'...Well fan fuckin' tastic.' he was met with a drop kick to Neo as he was launched to a sack of flour, causing the impact to be of the flour pulsing into the air. Anthony coughed and waved his hand so the dust of flour could go away faster before he quickly dodged a stab towards his torso. Anthony needed to think of something quickly, all he needed was skin right? Now he just needs to find a way to open her up. He suddenly got an idea as she made a 180 and went to attack him. He took the chance as he dodged two slices towards his chest before he moved in, Neo widening her eyes slightly when he reached over and gripped her shirt. The sound of ripping was heard when he went to throw her across towards the wall, which she caught herself from landing on the wall with her feet. She looked down to see that part of her shoulder was bare now as she growled at Anthony for ruining her "day off" shirt she glared at him. Anthony only gestured for her to come at him with a smirk.

' _ **...Why didn't you just go for the face?'**_

Anthony gave it small thought before he gave a small nervous chuckle in his head. 'Well you see, I just thought it would be more fitting to be on...her shoulder?'

' _ **...You just wanted more reason to see her body didn't you.'**_

'Don't judge me.'

' _ **May want to dodge, or duck right now.'**_

'Wha-OH SHIT!' He barely dodged an almost clean cut to his temple as Neo was getting quicker with his strikes. She was pissed now, her glaring eyes were proof of that as she continued to try and slice at him. 'She is resilient as hell too...I think you found me a good pick for a woman, my Queen.'

' _ **You're welcome, now jump away, she's about to hit your "precious" area below the belt with that blade of hers.'**_ Frantically he looked down and jumped to the side as he hopped on one foot before rolling behind her. He saw his opportunity as he went over and grabbed the arm, a hand grasping her now bare shoulder as she tried to hit him with her sword but he managed to keep it away. Within a few seconds, a dark energy started to form from his palm as it started to enter Neo. ' _ **Good! You got the symbol on...now just give it a minute.'**_

'...Wait, a minute-' he couldn't finished as he widened his eyes as a crack sound was heard, looking down to see she has kicked him in the lower region. "AGH! My territorial areas!" he was then kicked away by her other foot as he fell on his back. "Ow…"

' _ **Did I forget to mention it wasn't an instant process?'**_

'You forgotten to tell me a lot of things…'

' _ **You didn't ask, and didn't allow me to explain it before you left.'**_

'You teleported me the moment we were done with the fuck!'

' _ **Still all on you.'**_ Salem said with a small chuckle. ' _ **You were so good I forgot about it.'**_

'...No matter...can't stay mad at you anyways.'

' _ **What? Planning to restrain me later?'**_

'More like "defend myself from the sadist trying to cut my dick off"...the position of that sword does not look pleasant.' True to that, Neo had her blade held in her hand, and had it pointed at his dick with a small, furious look mixed with a sadistic grin. '...Is it wrong that this is gonna turn me on later?'

' _ **I don't care, just as long as you get her, than you can get to your intended target, I wouldn't care if her making you bleed turned you on.'**_

'Right...well, back to work!' With that, he rolled out of the way before she could stab into him as he rolled back up as Neo pulled her sword out from the ground. She growled as she started to slash at Anthony in many direction that the merc continued to dodge his attacks. However, the more it was prolonged, the more different her swings were being. She was getting slower as her glare was slowly deteriorating. Of course, the symbol was starting to take effect. He took the shot after she went for a wide slash from the left as he blocked it by gripped her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her waist, surprising her deeply. The worst part about it was that it felt relaxing to her as she tried to struggle, but she felt weak all of a sudden. What surprised her even more was that he leaned down and stole her lips, his grip on her wrist getting slightly tighter.

She tried to fight back, but something in her mind was telling her not to, like a second voice in her head. His eyes were half lidded as a grin formed around his mouth, her hand that held the sword was slowly losing the grip to it as it clattered to the ground. Almost there is what Anthony thought as the hand rubbed her lower back as he sucked on her lips, feeling the taste of the ice cream she ate earlier, which was surprisingly fitting. Neo's eyes were going half lidded after a few seconds, slowly kissing back with a grin.

' _Got her.'_ Anthony thought as he let go of her wrist and put it on her cheek, making out with the sadist ice cream fanatic. She didn't know why she was letting this stranger take advantage of her...but his embrace felt relaxing and smooth, just as smooth as his lips. After about a good minute he pulled back from the kiss, looking down at her with a smirk. Neo apparently didn't want the kiss to end as she leaned forward quickly, a small pleading look on her face. "Not here...I say a nice comfortable bed is required to continued...don't you think?" Anthony asked her, caressing her cheek that made her shake a little bit from his touch. She thought about it for a small moment before nodding her head once. "Sweet...you know any good hotels around here?" this made Neo smirk a little when she gestured him to follow.

The moment she turned around and started to walk, she widened her eyes when she felt a love tap on her behind, Anthony being the one to tap her ass, making her turn around and looking at a playful smile on the mercs face. She gave a small smile and blush as she slowly continued to walk to find the hotel.

After approximately twenty minutes, Neo led him to a rather nice hotel called "Maxe Resort". He whistled at how clean and nice it was as he had his hands in his hips. "You certainly found a good one, Neo." he then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I think this will be a fun little adventure we will have here…" he said in a dark seductive tone. Neo shuddered slightly from his tone before smiling up at him with her own seductive smirk. Together, they walked towards the entrance of the hotel. They went through the normal procedures of getting a hotel room, Neo surprisingly having enough money to get the best one for the both of them. She was supposed to use that money for weapons for her boss, but she figured that it didn't matter if Anthony was involved. They made it to the room as it had a nice color scheme of black and white, clean marble black floor, and cream colored walls.

Anthony looked around as Neo went to the front of the bed looking herself. She looked towards Anthony as he walked up and pulled her closer.

"Now...where were we?" he asked in a grin as Neo had her hands on his chest. He was a little surprised when Neo jumped up as he caught both her legs, her body now straddling him as they were eye level now, her arms wrapped around his neck. He blinked before he smirked as he aggressively took her lips. She kissed back eagerly as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly to pull him in. They landed on the bed as Anthony straddled back, probing his tongue into her mouth as his hands directed to her chest in between their bodies, groping her breasts firmly through her clothes. Neo silently moaned in slight pleasure as she smirked behind the kiss with a seductive gaze. He knew she was fully committed to him thanks to the mark as he had his first ever little friend to have fun with. He pulled back from the kiss again as he started to pull off his jacket and shirt. Neo smiled seductively still as she had a small glint in her eyes that changed color for a split second. It seemed a bit odd to him but regardless it didn't matter as his bare chest was out now, now taking off Neo's jacket as both their pelvis were touching one another, Neo feeling something hard from within.

Her grin widened a bit as she assisted in removing her clothing. Since her top was ripped, the jacket was no problem as he unbuttoned her shirt soon after, Anthony now able to take the time to feel her milky smooth skin. Neo "giggled" from his touch, never losing her seductive grin and gaze.

"Heh. For someone with a psychotic nature, your one hot babe. And your _my_ hot babe which is the best part." Anthony stated with a chuckle as he sat up and unbuckled his belt. Neo just continued to smirk at him, and was shaking in anticipation at what was to come. He was in his underwear now as he got off Neo and flipped her over to her stomach. She "giggled" again as she looked over her shoulder with her seductive grin. He smirked widely as he lifted her ass up in the air as he pulled down her pants and panties. She didn't lose her smirk as she shook her ass at him to tempt him. She had a nice soft pillow of an ass as he traced his hand on her backside as he pulled his underwear down to let his fly free. He gripped her hips as he grinded his appendage on her womanhood between her asscheeks. She gave a small muffled moan as she bit her lip anxiously.

"Nod one for gentle, two for rough. Your pick hot stuff." Anthony said as he leaned down and groped her bust firmly. Neo, with a glint in her eye, nodded twice as she grinned at him, showing her teeth. He chuckled loudly as he pulled back his hips, lining up and harshly slamming his hips back, going in easily as a they met with a loud wet slap. He sat there for a few seconds before he started to roughly thrust into her as her virgin blood seeped out from her once virgin lips. Neo didn't care though as she started "moaning" loudly in pleasure with a blush on her face. He grinned with teeth as he listened to his own skin slap onto hers, feeling a good tightness from her vagina. He leaned up and started pulling her towards his hips, going at a faster rate as he started to pant in pleasure.

Neo was looking back as her tongue was hanging out, a pleasured expression on her face. Anthony leaned back in and kissed her lips once again, his hands pulling her bra down to let her mounds come free so he could directly grope them. Neo moaned behind the kiss in sheer pleasure as her eyes fogged over.

' _Not gonna lie Salem, this is a lot more fun than I thought_." Anthony said as pinched Neo's fully erected nipples, twisting them slightly, making her get more rowdy as she aggressively pushed back and made loud moans.

' _ **Your telling me.'**_ Salem replied, panting a little bit as Anthony started to think she was enjoying the show that made him smirk. Neo was extremely tight, and he loved the fact she was squeezing down on his cock intentionally. He leaned up again as he grabbed Neo's arms and pulled them behind her, making her upper body now hovering as he did this to get rougher and deeper into her.

"You're definitely a keeper, Neo." Anthony complemented with pleasured grunts. "I'm making you my number one person to fuck from here on out." Neo didn't hear him, the pleasure she was feeling addled her brain a bit as she moaned. He didn't mind, for this pleasure was adding up to him as he lifted her up, putting her back onto his chest, his arm wrapping around her neck as he thrusted up into her. Neo moaned louder now, well as loud as a mute could go as her blush intensified.

"I'm getting to my end, Neo…" he said in bliss, his hot breath hitting her neck as his other hand groped her boobs. The mute glanced at him over her shoulder with a pleasured gaze before she somehow managed to turn around, and push him onto the bed, now being on top as she bounced on his lap now. He was a bit surprised she managed to get out of that but didn't complain as he reached up and groped her boobs firmly with both hands. Neo herself was getting close to her own orgasm now, but tried to make it last as she somewhat slowed down her bounces. The first thing she got was him using one hand to go down to her backside and gave spanks to her right butt cheek. She continued to moan loudly as she got closer to her orgasm, almost not able to hold it in now. He took advantage of this by gripping her hips and going piston speed when he thrusted up into her, pulling her into his rough pushes.

Within a minute, both moaned as Anthony released his sperm into the mute who came on him with a "loud" moan of pleasure. They stayed in that position before Anthony sat up and pulled out, motioning to the covers as he went under it with Neo, stealing her lips as his arms were wrapped around her waist. Neo kissed back enthusiastically as she gripped his shoulders, her body still shaking from the pleasure she just felt, getting on top of him a second later.

It felt like hours when they kissed, but it has only been about ten minutes before they both pulled back, Anthony panting as he chuckled. Neo giggled in response as she smiled down at the man underneath her.

"Little miss, I've got two small job for you tomorrow." Anthony said as he caressed her cheek, actually watching her leaning towards it. "I'm gonna need you to take care of your boss, Romania, for me. And I don't mean kill her...gain her trust, and keep her secluded in her chambers. The second job is to smuggle me into the base. Think you can handle that for me?" Neo stared down at him for a few seconds before she nodded with her grin. "Atta girl." with business out of the way, they had the entire night to themselves as they made out once again. Off to the distance was a tiny Nevermore bird watching from the window as it stared through it, looking at the two "lovebirds" before it flew off, now leaving the night to the sound of crickets.


	3. Secrets

**[Maxe Resort Hotel; 9 am]**

It was like any normal day out in Vale as the birds chirped ever so happily and the sun glistened out from the window. From a hotel room was sleeping a very pleased Mercenary, Anthony Skullrox, after claiming such a short, yet alluring mute that happens to work for a Master criminal. Not only was she a beaut, but she was also a rather fun individual to have sex with in Anthony's opinion. Honestly he grew quite attached. Speaking of the Merc, Anthony had his hand hanging on the side as he silently snored, then rolled over his body to wrap his arm around Neo...who just so happened wasn't there. Confused he groggily opened his eyes as he gave yawn. Halfway through the yawn, he abruptly stopped and widened his eyes when he felt something wet wrap around his little friend, their tongue swirling around the tip. He stood still for a moment before giving a stoic expression when he pulled up the covers to see what was going on down there.

What he saw made him smirk. It was his new partner, Neo, who didn't notice him as her hand jerked him off while she swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick before she started to put some of him into her mouth, sucking him off.

"Why hello there, beautiful~..." he muttered with a half lidded lustful smirk as he was now enjoying the treatment she was giving him. Neo didn't look up at him, but she did now know he was awake, and doubled her efforts as she now started to take more of him into her mouth. He showed his teeth in his grin as he sighed in pleasure, placing his hands on her head as he laid back on the bed, positioning a bit to where he his hips was facing upward as she scooted up to get more of it in her mouth. He started to take control of her movement as he moved her head at a good decent pace as she glanced up at him now. "Everything is just tight about you huh? Tight pussy, tight mouth...probably a much tighter ass?" he asked with a furrowed brow while keeping his grin, trying to play into something for later.

At this, Neo looked up at him with a small glare, shaking her head in a "No" fashion as she started to try and deepthroat him. Well he tried.

"You look cute with a glare when your pleasing me hun." he teased her as he assisted her with the deep throat, now moving his hips up into her face. Neo didn't lose her glare, but she did smirk as she easily took his dick down her throat as she didn't gag or even cough. It only took him a minute to push all the way down her throat and give her her morning "treat" as he gave a sigh, spurts of cum entering down her throat as some was overflowing down her chin. She smiled as she swallowed his cum with vigor, pulling back now as she licked her lips clean. Anthony sat up now as Neo got out from under the covers as she was fully nude like Anthony, sitting on the edge of the bed as she pointed at the shower.

' **Guess she is going to take a lovely little shower.'** Salem said suddenly, making Anthony jolt a bit.

'Jesus, not even a warning?' Anthony asked with a anime sweat drop.

' **Well, it's not as fun to see you two having fun and enjoying a good night's sleep.'**

'...You've been watching us sleep?'

' **Don't act like I haven't noticed you groping her or fucking her in her sleep, darling~.'**

'...In my defense, she was pretending to sleep when I did it.' she glanced at her get up and reach down to grab her clothes that were tossed on the ground, her ass towards him as he gave a small quiet lustful chuckle. He then got up himself as he got behind her and gave a firm smack on her ass, making her jolt up straight with an "oh!" face. The next thing she felt was his arms wrapping around her and groping her boobs firmly as he leaned in on her ear. "Perhaps you would want me to accompany you in the shower, hm?"

Neo glanced over her shoulder at him with a half lidded look now, a small grin on her face before she lightly booped his nose with a shake of her head.

"Can't keep saying no to me for long, toots." Anthony teased as he kissed her on the cheek and unwrapped his arms around her so she "giggled" at his response. She then made small hand gestures a bit quickly as she grinned. Anthony furrowed a brow at the hand gestures before Salem chuckled at this.

' **She's telling you to conserve your energy once you get your hands on her boss, love.'** Salem helped out as Anthony processed this before giving a wider smirk himself as he nodded at Neo. With that, the mute walked into the shower room as Anthony laid back on the bed and relaxed.

'So Salem, ever experienced bondage?' Salem didn't respond immediately much to his surprise, until he heard her chuckle a little bit...in nervousness? '...Wow, really?'

 **'Throughout my lifetime, I never got the chance to try out the art of bondage, but it always did intrigue me.'** Salem said with a small chuckle.

'Well, you are certainly missing out on a lot.' he teased her, Salem knowing full well of a half lidded look. 'My first and only wife had a lot of joy with it when it was her first time.'

' **I...see….'**

'If you desire, my queen, I can help you... _experience_ it.' What he heard was a small chuckle from Salem, but it was more intrigued than anything.

 **'Well, then I'll be waiting for that day.'** She said with a seductive tone. Anthony chuckled back as he sat up, a bit quiet for a moment.

'With that aside...what would the next course of action be once I get Romania? Surely she isn't the only one having ahold of things.'

 **'Once you claim her, you will need to make a small meeting with someone from Atlas, know anyone by the name of Winter?'**

'Heard of her, head specialist in the Atlas Army, and a Schnee, the richest family to own a dust company there and around remnant, correct?'

 **'Yes, besides Ironwood, she has control over a small majority of the Atlas Army, plus, once you claim her, I'll need you to also claim her sister, Weiss Schnee."**

'Oh?'

 **'While Winter has connections to the military, her sister has access to her company, with her being the Heiress of the Schnee Company.'**

'Free access to more dust...that's not a bad idea.'

 **'That's correct.'** it was silent for a moment until Salem spoke once again. **'Regardless of that...I am currently sending a little surprise gift for you from a little nevermore bird.'**

'Naw, you shouldn't have. What is it?'

' **Wouldn't be called a surprise if I told you.'** before Anthony could reply, the sound of the shower room opened as Neo came out wiping her hair off in a towel as she had her underwear on, then threw her towel on the ground gingerly as she walked over to Anthony. The merc smirked at her a bit when she decided to just sit between his legs and snuggled her back against him with a sultry gaze looking over her shoulder. Anthony just wrapped his arms around her as he took a small smell of her hair to see what type of shampoo she used as one hand groped her breast as the other one rested on her stomach. She smelled like some sort of cream, not exactly sure but it had a sweet tender smell to it.

Neo giggled as she looked down at his hand that was groping. He was enjoying her company until both heard a tapping sound on the window. Both looked over to see a tiny black nevermore bird sitting there, with a package next to him as he continued to tap at the window. Neo felt a bit off as she flinched but Anthony just put an assuring wave at her with a smile as she got up, Anthony grabbing his underwear and pulling it up so he wasn't buck naked, going to the window and opening it. The nevermore chirped at him as it pushed the package towards him, Anthony grabbing it. It was not that big, but a bit bigger than small, so he was curious what it was as he opened it. What it was was...an unique looking miniature tablet that had some sort of dark feeling to it as it had a red tinted screen.

'What'cha got for me here, Salem?' Anthony asked curiously, looking it over.

' **It's a personal tablet I had Watt's create for you. Once you scan a certain target- in your case, the huntresses, and it gives you every single little detail, there secrets, and even their...little kinks.'** Salem explained with a sultry giggle. Anthony furrowed a brow of interest at this as he looked at the tablet, then at Neo. He gave a small smirk as he clicked a button on the tablet as it was towards Neo, the scanner on the edge of the table was blinking blue as it was scanning Neo. **'He made sure the scanner wasn't visible to the human eye, thus it is quick to scan as long as you keep the scanner on the person of interest.'**

Anthony arched an eyebrow as he read the list on the tablet.

"Psychopath...eats Neapolitan ice cream…chest size is a C..." he murmured then widened his eyes a little bit then looked at Neo with a half lidded smirk. "Food play, huh?" The short girl smirked back at him as she gave him a half lidded seductive look. "Well, I certainly have to test that out with you...it says here you prefer chocolate syrup, cherries, and, of course, ice cream."

' **I can see you having a lot of fun with that...hope you enjoy.'**

'Thanks Salem. Tell Watts he's alright.'

 **'Trust me, he knew already you would thank him.'** Salem said with a chuckle.

Eventually, the two got dressed for the day as Neo put on her white jacket as Anthony was putting on his vest. Anthony walked up to her as she turned around, Anthony leaning in and taking her lips gently for a kiss. Neo didn't object to this as she placed her hand on his cheek, a grin on her face as they kissed. The kiss was a short one, merely a good 15 seconds before he pulled back slowly as their faces were still inches away from each other.

"Tell you what. After reading up on that you are a dom type…" he cupped her chin as she was accepting his embrace with her. "It seems you have a thing for wanting to control those you deem to have an interest...you have a pretty big list." he then placed his hand on her shoulder. "So tell you what...once this plan of ours is successful...I'll let you have your _fun_ with you former boss." Neo shrugged her shoulder with a grin and a shake of her head, indicating she didn't care, but was interested. "Now...let's start with part one of the plan?" he suggested as he wrapped an arm around her as they headed for the door. Neo nodded as they left the hotel room.

 **[Romania's hideout; back alley]**

The walk was a bit time consuming, for it was four in the afternoon now as they made it to the alleyway Neo told Anthony about. As expected, it was not so obvious to the normal individual, but once people go down here, they will see two armed white fang members guarding a certain area.

"So, what was the plan to smuggle me in…?" Anthony asked as he glanced at Neo. Said mute put a finger up as they stopped walking for a moment as Neo reached into her bag...and pulled out White Fang clothing for him to wear. "Ah...won't they notice the difference since...I look more human?" she made a small hand gesture that it wouldn't be a problem as she also had a mask for him as she pulled that too. It was indicating that they wouldn't tell the difference as long as they don't look at you closely, if he had a mask and white fang outfit, he should be fine. Anthony nodded a moment later as he took the clothing and quickly put it on, now seeming like a typical White Fang grunt. "Let's go then."

Neo nodded as she lead the way, the two White Fang grunts imiediatly nodding at her, despite her being a human as she only waved at them. They moved out of the way for her to go...but they suddenly blocked Anthony when he got close. He only glanced at the guard to the right as he was looking at him with narrowed eyes. He must of grown suspicion Anthony thought as the hands in his pockets, one of them holding a gun just in case things go south. Neo glanced over her shoulder as she tapped her parasol against the grunts leg, a glare on her face as she crossed her arms. The grunt looked at her...then nodded as he pulled back and allowed Anthony in. Good, now he didn't have to spill blood if he needed too as he walked pass, Neo smirking at him as she took the lead.

Inside, he saw many White Fang grunts walking around, or carrying crates full of dust and weapons to different locations as Neo merely walked forward without a care. Anthony was observing each group of faunus working around the clock, seeing a variety of dust as he smirked. Soon, all of these resources were going to be his in a short while. They made it to the hallway as there were a big double door as it had a plate on the side saying "Romania's Chambers." Neo then looked at Anthony at put up a finger, making gestures to him. From what he could make up from it was that she was telling him to wait right here, and she will be right back to...acquire her boss. Anthony gave a smirk and nodded as he leaned on the wall.

"See you soon, love." he said with a nod as Neo smirked, turning around and walking away. This was gonna be one interesting night for Neo and her former boss. Anthony watched her leave with a smile as she looked forward. However...something caught his eye when he noticed a grunt carrying something before accidently dropping it from a small misstep.

"Shoot…" she said in a small high pitched tone.

From what he noticed was that she was a mouse faunus due to her cute little round ears. She was average size, which is probably not normal for that type of species of faunus, but it didn't matter. He gave a look of interest when he took out his tablet and for the hell of it scanned her with it.

 _ **{Name: Evie Squeeks**_

 _ **Age: 23**_

 _ **Cup size: AA**_

 _ **Interests: Cheese addict, enjoys a night at the bar, general liking to being apart of the White Fang.}**_

He was scrolling through the list before his eyes widen a bit from when he went to a section that said _Kink_.

 **{Kink:** _ **Masochist**_ **}**

The last thing Anthony expected was an mouse to have a kink for feeling major pain.

"Well well well...aren't you a looker then...not much on the chest but it doesn't matter to me. I'm not that picky." Anthony muttered to himself as he adjusted his outfit as "Evie" had her hands on her hips as she looked at the fallen dust products. Anthony walked over to her as he had his hands behind his back. "You alright there?" he asked as he got closer, making her jolt in shock that someone was there.

"Oh uh-Hi, didn't see you there." She said with a surprised tone and what he would assume to be widen eyes under her mask.

"Yeah, Miss Neo stationed me over there...hadn't found a thing for to do yet so just told me to sit tight." Anthony "explained." He then looked at the fallen Dust Products. "Need help with that?"

"Oh no I'm fine, it's an easy job to fix." Evie said before she looked away. "Although Romania would still be mad at this…" Her tone sounded a bit different when she said that...almost like she _wanted_ Romania to be mad at her. "She always gets mad when important stuff gets broken or messed up, sometimes she'll…" She stopped there as she hid a small, almost unnoticeable grin on her face. Anthony only rolled his eyes. Masochists are an rather odd breed in his opinion...but if he can have fun with them, so be it.

"It's fine; I'm happy to help...plus I think she would get mad even though I was just stationed here...probably best if I don't get in trouble, yeah?"

"Nonono, it's fine!" She said rather quickly. "I'll just say that you weren't involved, no need to take any unnecessary punishment, I'll take it for you, Faunas brother!" Anthony only furrowed a brow as he knew how to make her react. He reached down and went to grab for a dust piece to "help" her out, doing it slowly as he glanced for her chance to react. She went tense slightly as she looked away, he could practically _hear_ her teeth grinding in small nervousness, and slight anger. He only formed a smirk when she quickly went towards him and grabbed his arm with both of her hands the moment he touched the dust. He stood up fully now as she had her hands on his wrist as he formed a fake facade of shock.

"Easy now, hun." he said in a "frightened" look at her cute little glare as he gripped her arm...the mark nicely forming on it.

"It's fine, _friend._ " Evie said with a small forced grin. "Just walk back to your post...and _I'll_ take the _blame_."

"Well...you certainly are an interesting one...Evie." he said as he formed a small smirk. She widened her eyes at this fact as she still had her hands on his arm.

"Huh..? H-how did you-"

"Not only that...your fascination for cheese is a bit...oddly interesting." he said as he took a few steps as his hand was still gripping her arm, making her slowly walk back.

"E-excuse me?" Evie said somewhat confused and creeped out.

"What's with the odd look? You certainly acted a lot more different from earlier." Anthony then decided to add up the ante as he tightened his grip on her arm, enough to cause slight pain. She widened her eyes at this, before she started to shiver slightly as she hid her grin away from him. "Especially with a masochist slut like you."

"Y-y-you...I don't…" the mark seemed to have been taking in effect as she was loosening his grip on him as he chuckled, only tightening the grip even more.

"You sure you want to keep denying your true nature?" Anthony said in a whisper towards her ear as the pressure of his grip was making her shudder even more. "Perhaps you would like me to...take it out on you in private?" Evie slowly started to pant shakily as her legs shook, a small excited look in her eyes under her mask. He could tell he has her now from the way she is looking at him now as he smirked...then let go of her arm, putting no more pressure on as Evie gave a look of desperation. She was about to say something until a different female's voice sounded behind them, in the form of a throat clearing sound of annoyance.

She was a middle aged woman who wore a white trench coat and a business light attire underneath it. She wore a bowler hat with a red feather on the side, having a clean straight orange hair that went to her neck. She had a somewhat slender body, but she had some feminine womanly features as she had not that big of a chest size, but was noticeable as she glared at Anthony and Evie.

"Oh. Sorry boss, was just trying to help her out." Anthony said calmly as he had his hands in his pockets. Evie was just shaking in the legs a little big as she chuckled nervously, but to Anthony he could tell she was grinning pervertedly behind her meek appearance.

"Figures." The red head woman said with annoyance before she glared at the mercenary in disguise. "You Anthony?" She asked with a bored tone now. He was slightly surprised at her knowing his name.

"Why, yes, that would be me." he nodded as Evie listened to the conversation as she was still looking at Anthony, desperation still present but not wanting it to be obvious.

"Ok, I hoped you wouldn't be another animal, seems I was wrong." The redhead said shaking her head with a glare, but Anthony noticed her taking a small glance at him as she blinked one eye at him. Anthony was even more surprised at this until he just smiled and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah...was sent here not awhile ago, said I was to station and do what you told me to do."

"Well, you have a lot of work to do. So I would get to it if I were you." she walked passed him before glancing over her shoulder. "I will be expecting you in a few hours...in my chambers for discussing...paperworks." Anthony was completely confused on what was going on. She knew he was human, and she asked him to come to her bedroom later? What had Neo been doing…? Aside from that, he felt a pair of hands grip his arm as he looked over to Evie, her grip tight on him.

"Come with me, now." She said with a wide grin as she panted slightly. He could see a faint blush forming as he liked the looked she was giving him.

"Oh? What could it be that you want?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"I'll let you know when we get there." She said as she tugged on his arm. He now followed her as she pulled him with her, she seemed excited as Anthony chuckled to himself. She may not have a chest, but her lower half was quite a looker in his opinion. There's always three types of common girls: top heavy, bottom heavy, and average; this one is definitely in the bottom heavy category. Evie was chuckling now as she grinned widely, being very anxious. She led him to this white door as she pulled out a key from the pocket in her white fang jacket.

She quickly unlocked it and pulled the door open before she quickly pushed him in with a loud chuckle.

"Well, you're certainly an interesting one." Anthony stated with a furrowed brow as she closed the door and locked it quickly.

"Shut up," She said before she took off her mask, revealing her light green eyes and blushing face and wide grin as she stared at the mercenary. "And hit me." Anthony was a bit surprised at the suddenness but he decided to tease the masochist a little bit...by being stupid.

"Wait what?" he said in a fair surprised tone, but while he was doing that, he couldn't help but smirk, indicating he was gonna enjoy this. Evie's eye twitched slightly before she glared at him slightly, then punched him in the chest. Though it didn't hurt, like at all, she still glared up at him as she threw another punch to his chest.

"C'mon, hit me." She said with a grin now.

"Hmmm...I dunno why I should…" he said with a teasing tone.

"Hit me now!" She said as she punched him again. "C'mon, smack me, punch me back, kick me!"

"Well, I'm not so-"

"HIT ME DAMN IT!" as on que, a loud smack was heard as Evie's face went to the side as there was large stinging pain. The next thing she felt was his hands grabbing her face and slamming her against the wall as she gave a small grunt.

Anthony leaned in with a half lidded smirk. "I should teach this little rodent how to not _demand_ things from me." he spoke in a low tone as he tightened his grip on her face, his thumbs in her mouth on each side, putting pressure on her head and face.

Evie panted heavily now as she winced from the pain, but she did give a small moan as she "grinned" at the mercenary. Anthony knew this was gonna be one hell of a ride as he kneed her in the stomach and tossed her on the bed as she gasped for air.

"Let's have some fun, slut." he said in desire as he gave a dark grin towards her. Evie took in deep breaths from the kneeing, but grinned over at him as she blushed brightly.

" _More."_

 **[Romania's chambers]**

Neo was currently rummaging through her desk as she gave a small furrowed brow, slightly glaring. whileS looking for some certain items to use, taking a little bit longer due to how much crap she had in there. It mainly just old business deals that she just stuffed in there after it was done, which in most cases they go successfully.

As she searched, the door go the room was swung open by the only other person who comes in here, her boss Romania Torchwick.

"God I am tired of these animals." And she didn't sound that happy. "I swear little red is not this annoying, and she's younger than any of these faunas." Neo only looked at her for a moment as she gave some sign language towards her with a stoic look. "Yeah yeah, I know I have to see your guy." Romania said waving her hand at her without a care. "He better be a lot easier than the the people we work with, Amanda, and Cinder are already tough bitches, I don't need a dumb guy added to that list." Neo only gave a reassuring look as she "spoke" again.

"Well good, but if he's not at all what you say, I'm throwing him to Amanda to kill, and getting a new partner." Romania said with a small joking tone now. She only did a "whatever" wave at her as she chuckled, Neo rummaging through her drawer as she stopped after a few seconds and grinned widely without Romania knowing. "Well anyways, I wonder how his little conversation with me will play out. He seems like the dependable type." Without her knowledge Neo grabbed a nearby cane next to Romania's bed as she walked over towards her, a dark half lidded sultry grin on her face. "Although, something about him seems...off."

Neo twirled the cane as she was right behind her now, pulling the cane back.

"What do you think….Neo-" she turned around as she went wide eyed. However the next thing that happened was that Neo gave a full firm swing, the top part of the cane hitting her in the head and knocking her out. Romania collapsed to the ground with a thud as Neo stood above her with a grin, the cane resting in her hands as she stared down at her boss. She was gonna have a lot of fun with this little activity.

 **[With Anthony and Evie]**

The sound of rope was being heard as the sound of pain moans where heard as Anthony was straddling on Evie, tying her arms as he already tied her ankles together. He wrapped it around her a few more times before firmly tightening it, digging into her skin due to him ripping off her outfit as it laid on the floor.

Evie on her part only blushed brightly as she gave sultry giggles between her pained moans. He was done tying her up as he roughly grabbed her hair and roughly pulling it back, making her give a small pained grunt as he grabbed the ball gag and stuffed it in her mouth and clipping it in.

"A bitch like you will learn who has authority over you. So be prepared to be mine, rodent." Anthony said after clipping the ballgag, standing up and roughly put a foot on her head, grinding it to add more pain as he treated her as low vermin. "I'll be enjoying your body quite nicely…" Evie made small pained sounds, that sounded more like pleasure as she made muffled giggles as well. Anthony didn't exactly expect to be doing this with a masochist, so this was somewhat of a new experience. He walked to the side of her and kicked her in the stomach again, launching her to her back now.

The mouse faunas coughed in pain and pleasure as she actually started to moan and giggled as she gave him a sultry gaze.

"Masochists have an interesting viewpoint in all this." Anthony chuckled as he got in front of her as he unzipped his pants, keeping a foot on her chest as he stomped firmly on her, just to keep her busy with pleasure. Evie coughed again, but still gave small moans and giggles behind her gag as her face scrunched in pain and pleasure. He pulled his belt out as he unbuckled it, wrapping it once to make use of it as he kneeled down in front of her, giving his first welt of the belt against her breasts.

" _MMPH!"_ She sounded out in pain, a larger blush covering her face.

"Heh, you like belts don't ya, slut?" he asked as he smacked her with the belt across her stomach this time. Instead of the sound of pain, he heard her make a sound of pleasure as she shook underneath him. "Hm...makes me wonder if this one is a virgin or not...shall we test that out?" he reached down towards her panties and ripped it off, exposing her now extremely wet twat to him. Evie giggled again as she bucked her hips at him with a sultry gaze. He decided to have more fun hitting her as he scooted back a little bit, smacking her with the belt harshly on the tits, stomach, thighs, and her pussy.

 _'Fuck, this feels to good~!'_ Evie thought to herself as she gained an ahegao expression at the pleasure from the pain. He continued to welt her until he flipped her onto her stomach roughly, now hitting her with the belt on her, specifically her back and nicely shaped ass. No matter how hard he smacked her, she would only make sounds of pleasure and only the slightest bit of pain as she started to drool. He stopped when her ass and back was full of whip marks before he lifted her lower body up a bit as he rubbed his dick between her wet pussy, reaching around with the belt and wrapping it around her neck, pulling it back to make her head move back as he was choking her now. "You know, it's fun hitting a cocksmear who enjoys being abused like a street whore." he chuckled as he pulled back on the belt a little bit adding small bursts of pressure from the belt against her neck.

Evie's face turned red from the small lack of oxygen as she made "throaty" moans of pleasure and pain, and made a much louder moan when he thrusted into her. She wasn't a virgin, that was for sure when he found absolutely no resistance from his dick entering her.

"Naw, a little bit shameful, but still a tight pussy nonetheless." he said with a grin regardless of so. "At least you are mine forever now." he would loosen the pressure on her throat to let her take in some breath before applying the pleasure again as he thrusted roughly into her.

 _ **'I see you found someone else to have fun with.'**_ Salem's voice said out of nowhere with an amusing tone.

'You have no idea...never had a run in with a masochist before.' Anthony admitted with an entertained chuckle as he applied the pressure again after letting her take in some deep breaths through the nose, ramming his cock into her tight vagina as wet slaps were heard from the roughness.

 _ **'I see.'**_ Salem said before she made a thinkful hum before she spoke again. _**'Once you're done with her, send her to me, I can show her**_ **true** _ **pain and pleasure.'**_

'So you're a sadist huh? Well this one is quite the slut for pain, so you will definitely have fun with her.' Anthony pulled a hand away from the ends of the belt, giving it to only his left hand as he motioned his now free hand to her ass, groping it roughly, smacking her red tinted ass just as roughly on occasion as he was enjoying her vaginal walls. 'So what do you plan to do? Keep her to be your slave or just temporarily take her for a test run?'

' _ **I'll keep her here for a bit while you claim the selected huntresses I choose, I get lonely up here sometimes.'**_

'Heh, well this one will surely love your company if you provide her the right amount of pain.' he says this as he harshly thrusts into her and pulls on the belt with a harsh tug, making her choke and moan loudly.

' _ **Don't worry love, I'm the Queen of the Grimm, remember.'**_ Salem finished with a chuckle as she now fell silent on her end. Anthony nodded as he quickened his thrusts, smacking her ass ten times harder now. Evie only made moans of pleasure now, the pain she felt was only pure bliss to her as her face was red from her blush and lack of oxygen. If anything was certain, this one is a keeper.

 **[Romania's Chamber]**

The Criminal mastermind groaned softly as she started to gain consciousness. She could barely see as her head had a major headache, but what she notices is that she is currently laying on her bed at the moment. She tried to move her arms, but they weren't budging at all, which confused her a lot. She tried to move again, but started to notice that her arms were bound behind her back as she stretched what seemed like rope was keeping her restrained.

Looking down at herself, she saw that she was tied up in a spread eagle position on her on bed. She soon widened her eyes in shock and disbelief as she frantically started to struggle in her bindings, trying to speak but realized she was gagged, which was a bite gag as she screamed into it, only having half the volume come out.

When she looked around her room, her eyes stopped right on her partner, Neo. She stood at the side, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and wore her hat that was tipped down. Romania called for her in a muffled tone as she glared at her, knowing she was the one who attacked her, wondering she is in...such a compromising position!

Neo glanced up at her, only one eye being shown under her hat as she grinned at her tied down boss. Romania sort of flinched at the look as she squirmed a bit, her rope stretching when she pulled on it, even trying to close her legs but the rope wasn't letting her. Neo smirked again as she started to walk towards her, removing the hat from her head and tossed it onto the nightstand next to the bed.

"Mm...mph!" Romania voiced out as she struggled again, Neo just putting her hands on her hips as she grinned down at her.

 _'Come come now Romania, no need to struggle.'_ Neo said in sign language, never losing her smirk as she "giggled". Romania was confused why her trusted partner was acting like this as Neo reached over...and gently caressed her right tit as she did more sign language. _'Before you become one of his, I've always wanted to try and get closer to you, since the day you helped me those years ago.'_ Romania blushed a little bit as she struggled harder, confused and a bit weirded out slightly as she gave a small moan from her grip.

Neo giggled again as she leaned down and gave Romania a small kiss on her forehead before both of her hands started to grope her breasts through her outfit. Romania jolted a little bit as she gave another moan, looking at the hands that are playing with her tits as she squirmed from her touch. Her mute partner never lost her smirk as she continued to grope her, now getting on top of her, basically straddling the tied up ginger girl. She will be honest, she didn't exactly mind letting her do this, it is her partner after all as Romania calmed down.

' _Oh no, I'm not having all the fun with you…'_ Neo sign language to her with a wider smirk. This confused Romania as she gave a furrowed brow and quizzable look. _'You'll see…_ ' for now however, Romania widened her eyes a bit when Neo was undressing her jacket from her, showing a bit more of her breasts from her business shirt. Romania squirmed once again when Neo was eyeballing her chest when she noticed cleavage behind the shirt that was under her jacket. Neo's hand started to grope her once again as she smiled more softly now at her boss. Romania gave small muffled sounds as she squirmed less, sort of giving into the groping as she sighed.

Neo then leaned down and started to lick her neck softly while her hands went to work at pushing her jacket and business shirt off. Soon the redhead's eyes slowly went half lidded, giving quiet little moans from her partners tongue licking across her skin. She shook slightly as Neo managed to get her jacket off as Neo pulled back and unbuttoned her business shirt, stopping just right at her cleavage. Despite this, Neo was actually nervous about seeing her boss undressed by her.

She's seen her naked before, well half naked, but it counted for her. Neo then gave a small thoughtful look. She figured might as well let Anthony be surprised by her nude body than her as she smirked, stopping there as she went back to groping, actually leaning down and licking between her breasts, which some skin was shown for her to do that, somewhat stuffing her face between her breasts. Once Anthony comes, Romania will only be seen as a "former" boss, and she shivered at the thought of Romania and her serving the merc she loves.

 **[Back with Anthony]**

"Move those hips, bitch." Anthony demanded as he had Evie in a missionary stance, slapping her across the face with his hand again as he was going overdrive and harsh with his thrusts. Evie moaned loudly in pure blissful pleasure as her face stung from the slap. "For someone who got fucked already, you sure know how to be a tight one." he gripped her throat with both hands and he squeezed. "I'm getting close whore, put in some damn effort for this last push." he went completely all in on her as he was fucking her at a very rough and fast speed as he started strangling her when he was doing it.

Evie's face was completely red as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, her moans becoming loud at this point. He felt her walls tightening around his dick as he was about to go over the edge. He pushed all the way into her and heavily sent load after load of his seed into her as he kept his tight grip around her neck, pushing her into the bed as he sometimes thrusted into her when the sperm was going into her. Evie made a louder shaky moan of pleasure as she twitched in his hands. He panted as he let go of her neck as she collapsed on the bed, coughing a little bit as he panted himself, but still had energy as he smirked at her.

"Well, you certainly are a fun one, Evie. You know how to take a beating." Anthony said as he went to the drawer. Evie made no response as she just twitched with a pleasured look on her face. Anthony pulled out a black leather strap as he walked back over to her, sitting her up as she moaned from the pain on her body, which she was adoring. She blindfolded her quickly then wrapped an arm around her to pinch her left nipple and roughly cup her chin, grabbing both her cheeks, making her moan from the pain in bliss. "Now listen closely masochist slut, my...friend has an interest to meet you and have her little fun with you. You make sure to respect her and do as she says, she has just as much command on you just as she does on me, am I clear?"

"Mhmhm." She nodded rather quickly at this, her eyes full of excitement and lust for more behind her blindfold as she struggled in eagerness. He chuckled as he made her sit up and kicked her in the shin, forcefully making her go on her knees.

'All yours Salem. A bit beaten up, but she seems to want more.'

 _ **'Oh I will enjoy her.'**_ Was all Salem replied as she gave off a small chuckle of dark lust. Anthony chuckled himself as he put his foot on her back and made her now lay on her face, her ass up in the air as Anthony put his foot off her and gave a "goodbye" spank to her ass. She yelped in bliss as Anthony stood back and decided to watch how Salem was gonna get her. It didn't take long as a dark form of magic formed from under Evie, the dark energy slowly rising to form around her. As soon as the darkness formed around it, it quickly closed in on her, then it evaporated, Evie now not in the same room as Anthony as he zipped his pants up and adjusted his outfit.

'So what's the catch of you teleporting people?' Anthony asked curious as he checked his watch and exited out of the room.

' _ **As long as they have the mark you gave them, and since you were given it...I have the ability to send those to me through my dark energy...and this mouse faunus is next to me as we speak.'**_ Salem said with a chuckle.

'No holds bar on her, my Queen. She encourages it.' What he heard next was Salem giving off a dark sultry chuckle, followed by what he assumed was a whip sounding off on her end. '...I'll be off to have fun with the criminal mastermind...enjoy yourself, Salem.' With that, Anthony sped walked over to Romania's chambers as he had a dark grin on his face.

 **[back with Neo and Romania]**

Romania was moaning lightly now as the sound of buzzing was heard from near her, her eyes closed as she shook from the feeling. Neo never lost her smirk of hers as she had her small fun with her boss. She just pulled out a simple purple dildo as she gently ran it across her covered snatch, making Romania moan lightly from it as she pushed her hips up gently, letting it grind on it slightly.

 _'I never thought she would actually use it.'_ Romania thought as she continued to moan in pleasure. Neo has been doing this for a good few minutes and she wasn't growing old of it soon. However, she noticed she stopped when there was a knock on the door, making Romania widen her eyes slightly. Neo on the other hand, smirked when Romania was a still and a bit frighten. However, Neo just simply got up and went to the door opening. Romania widened her eyes when she noticed that it was Anthony, the human that was disguised as a white fang member. She started to thrash now as she had a glare towards him, thinking he just barged in without any permission.

"Oh 'Boss,' how oblivious you are about your partner here…" Anthony said as he closed the door, Neo locking it soon after. Neo turned to face him as Anthony did the same, walking up to her. The next thing that happened was the merc pulling Neo close to him...and kissing her on the lips gently.

The criminal mastermind went wide eyed as she made muffled sounds of confusion and shock at her partner kissing this strange man. Neo accepted the kiss immediately until he pulled back a moment later.

"Having her get me in here wasn't so hard than I thought it would be." Anthony stated as he pulled the mask off his face, his yellow eyes looking at Romania as he got closer to her. "Just had to simply put on a mask and I am was good as gold...even had fun with that mouse faunus from earlier when I got the chance." Neo giggled up at him as Romania just laid there on the bed with still widened eyes of confusion. Anthony let go of Neo finally as he walked over to Romania. "Either way...it seems Neo presented you rather nicely to me when she was having her way with you." he was looking at her exposed cleavage and panties when Neo walked over and started cutting her pants with scissors, specifically her crotch area.

Romania started to struggle a bit now as she glared at her mute partner. Neo only made a sultry gaze as she got rid of the cut open pants revealing her grey panties. Anthony got on the bed now as he was taking his time, observing the body of the criminal mastermind with a furrowed brow.

"Let's see what this has to say about you…" Anthony said as he took out the tablet and scanned Romania with it as it was forming her statistics.

 _ **{Name: Romania Torchwick**_

 _ **Age: 36**_

 _ **Cup Size: B**_

 _ **Interests: money gain, robberies, well planned heists, gourmet meals**_

 _ **Kink: none specified.}**_

"Hm...guess I'll have to find out what you like to do another way…" Anthony said as he gave the tablet to Neo, who took it and placed it on the desk, the gunslinger merc started to fully unbutton her business shirt. The criminal mastermind struggled a bit more as she gave off a small growl of anger. "Heh, just as feisty as you, love." Anthony joked as he glanced at Neo, who was starting to watch him enjoy her former bosses body. Said mute shrugged as she giggled, Romania throwing small curses in sign language to her...as much as she could since her bindings on her wrists where tight begins her back.

Anthony then grabbed the flaps of her shirt and opened them widely, seeing her exposed stomach and covered chest to him, and he was liking what he was seeing as he glanced over her with more desire now. Romania blushed a bit now that her top was almost exposed, and glared up at the mercenary.

"No need to show hostility, Romania." Anthony then placed his hand on her stomach, feeling her smooth skin as the dark energy forming the symbol on her, just on the left side and the corner of her belly button. "I'll have you asking me to do it to you before you even know it." Romania was confused now as she arched an eyebrow. He said nothing else as he now started to have fun with her, reaching over and groping her bust gently, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible.

Romania squirmed in his hands now as her blush grew. He seemed to have enjoyed that as he leaned in, caressing her cheek as he made calm kissed to her other cheek with his soft lips in a seductive manner as he groped her chest. Romania didn't want to admit it, but this was starting to feel nice as she looked away with a half lidded glare. She noticed Neo was blushing herself with a half lidded look of anxiousness as she fiddled her thumbs in her slot, grinding her thighs slightly.

 _'You damned mute.'_ Romania cursed in her head as she glared at said mute. Her attention was brought back to Anthony as he went down her body, licking and biting her neck in a tender manner, pressing his lips against it to kiss it as well. Romania now gasped lightly, her body shaking from the feeling. Anthony knew this was her first time, based on how she reacted as he kept her head in place for him to continue kissing her neck, then slowly pulled back, sitting up and grabbing the middle strap of her bra.

Romania tried to struggle again, but then stopped, realizing how useless it was. Somehow not only that, bit when she looked up at him again, she was slowly losing hatred for this man who didn't have permission to touch her body. It was like him touching her was a wanting feeling and she didn't understand why.

She didn't know why, but when she looked up at the mercenary, she felt her body becoming hotter, much like her face as she stared up at him. Anthony just smiled at her with a dark look as he lifted up her bra, pushing it up as he now exposed her tits for him to see. Romania widened her eyes at this as she made a muffled sound of surprise. Without hesitation he gripped her left boob, now groping her skin as he leaned in and put his mouth on her teat. Romania Immediately made a muffled gasp before she started to moan softly as her chest rose up and down from her breathing. Anthony was enjoying the taste as he sucked on her nipple like a newborn child as he groped her other breast, his eyes closed as he was enjoying himself.

Romania moaned in content pleasure, wishing her hands were free to rub his head to show how good he was doing. Anthony could feel the symbol lighting up as he grinned, swirling his tongue on the nipple while also nibbling on it with his teeth. Romania just moaned now as she glanced over to Neo, who had removed her top minus her bra, and was fondling herself while one of her hands was in her pants, her fingers playing with herself. Anthony chuckled as he stopped suckling on her teat, and went to the other one to give it the same treatment, but made sure to grope the one he was done with to keep it occupied.

Romania blushed brightly now as she squirmed underneath him, her eyes half lidded as she bit her gag tightly. In all honestly, she looked very cute in this predicament as Anthony glanced up at her, letting her feel the pleasure as he did as he pleased with her body. Neo now sat down in her spot, her bra discarded from her body, along with her tight pants as she started to finger herself while continuing to grope herself. Anthony glanced over to Neo himself as he chuckled at what she was doing. He was gonna let her join in in a moment, but first he needed to get started. He pulled back from her breasts as Romania panted with a half lidded look, and watched him rub down to her waist, grabbing the panties that was covering her snatch and moving it to the side.

She didn't object this time as she bucked her hips with a small moan. Finally seeing her give in he unzipped his pants for the second time as he let his long meat whistle scurry out as it stood erect. Romania glanced down at his dick with a half lidded look as she rested her head on the bed, waiting now for him with a lustful gaze. He scooted up a bit as he was now eye level with Romania, his dick rubbing on her exposed womanhood as he grinned at her with a dark lust, caressing her cheek.

She gasped when he rubbed himself against her, but started to lightly moan in pleasure. He did this for a little bit before pulling back and ramming himself into her, there hips meeting right away with a wet slap as he gave a loud grunt of pleasure from how super tight she was. To his surprise, she wasn't a virgin, as he met no resistance. However she was still extremely tight that he would have mistaken her for one.

"Hm...I wonder who took your virginity." Anthony said with a slight chuckle. "But either way, you belong to me now." he let her adjust for the time being as he couldn't help himself and grope her boobs again, this time a bit more firmly. Romania shuddered in pleasure as she blushed up at him. After letting her get accustomed to his cock, he started to move gently into her at first, slowly getting faster. She started to moan in pleasure now as she closed her eyes, just feeling the pleasure. Anthony panted himself as he grabbed her waist, his hips colliding with hers to make the sound of love making audible in the room. He watched her body move forward from each thrust, for which he was getting excited from how smoothly her body moved from his doing as he squeezed her waist tightly, going a bit rougher with her as he kissed her cheek again. He sat up a moment later as he looked over to Neo to see what she was doing right now.

Her panties were removed completely as she had three fingers moving in and out of her soaking pussy, a huge blush on her face as she watched the fun show in front of her.

"Hey Neo...get over here. You want to join in right?" Anthony said as he kept his thrusting pace on Romania, rubbing the criminal masterminds waist as he did so. The mute sprung up faster than he expected and was already by his side, her hand still groping herself as she smiled seductively at him. "Well? Get on top of Romania, I have a little pleasing session for you, y'know." Neo nodded as she crawled on top of her boss, said person looking up with small confusion on her part. There boobs pressed against one another as Neo giggled, looking over her shoulder as Anthony was still thrusting into Romania as he lifted Neo's waist up, her ass right in his face. The next thing he did was lean in and started to lick Neo's wet glistening pussy firmly as he gripped her ass, while also thrusting into Romania.

Neo immediately started to moan as she looked down at a slightly wide eyed Romania. Said crime boss started to moan herself from how Anthony quickened his thrusts, also sticking his tongue inside of Neo. The two girls were moaning messes, Romania being the loudest despite the bite gag. Anthony decided to anty it up a bit as he pulled his tongue out of Neo's vagina...and went up to her other hole and started to lick it with the tip of his tongue.

Now's eyes widened at the feeling, making Romania widen her eyes as well from her expression. Anthony continued to lick and slowly penetrate her ass with his tongue, leaning in a bit more to get deeper as he got faster with his thrusts. Both girls moaned louder in pleasure as Neo now started to grope and fondle her bosses tits. Anthony has always thought to eat out Neo from the beginning from when he first saw her in his honest opinion.

She may be small in height, but she made up for it in having a rather nice figure and body. Half his tongue was going in and out of her anus as he went overdrive with his thrusts into the criminal mastermind, feeling her walls tense around his cock.

Romania moaned in bliss now as Anthony thrusted into her, while Neo fondled with her breasts. When he was drawing near, he stopped playing with her ass and dug into her pussy, giving vigorous fast deep licks inside of Neo to make her go over the edge quicker. Both women started to moan loudly as they felt their orgasms closing in on them. With an overdrive speed of his thrusts and licking, he made both women go over the edge as both moaned loudly, squirting there juices on his lap and mouth as he pushed his dick all the way into Romania, indicating he has made her his.

Romania shivered now as she felt her womb get filled to the brim, some of his seed seeping out a bit from her cunt as Neo panted before collapsing on top of her boss. Anthony pulled out moments later, a bit well relaxed after what he just did before he noticed the small midget start untying Romania from her binds. He was sitting on his butt now as he panted with a pleasured look and half lidded eyes. What came next caught him a bit off guard. Neo and Romania got on there hands and knees and crawled over to Anthony as they were next to each other.

Romania was the first to move as she already took his semi-erect dick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down it.

"Damn…!" Anthony voiced out immediately as the feeling of her hot mouth automatically felt good. When she moved back up to suck on the tip of his dick, Neo came in and started dragging her tongue up and down his length as Romania moaned around the tip. He had a hand on Romania's head and Neo's as he sighed in pleasure. 'Well, this is certainly something I never thought I would see myself in…' he said this as he looked at Neo and Romania looking at him with half lidded looks as they were working on his cock. Romania pulled back from his dick, now Neo stepping up to take him into her mouth as Romania started to lick up his length when she got the chance. If one thing Anthony knew for sure, this life is something he can get immensely used to. 'So how's your end, Salem? Been quite quiet.'

 **[Meanwhile]**

' _ **You know, it's rather nice over here now, with the addition of this little mouse.'**_ Salem said as she sat in her royal chambers, multiple black sleek, yet smooth tentacles protruding from her back as the sounds of heavy moans and pants could be heard.

'Wish I had a visual. Heh.' Anthony said from the other side as Salem looked over her shoulder with a dark lustful smirk.

 _ **'If you were here, I wouldn't hold back, not even for my Mercenary.'**_ Salem said as she saw the sight of Evie, suspended in the air by the black tentacles, all three of her holes being filled by the more larger thicker ones, while the other tightened around her and started to leave marks. And if one thing was for sure...Salem was gonna have a good week to remember.


	4. Nightclub Fun

"Damn, Torchwick, you only just started and you are already getting the hang of it…" Anthony chuckled behind a small grunt, looking down at a fully nude Torchwick that was currently sucking him off. On the other side of the bed was Neo panting heavily, also equally nude, and on her back as there was some "juices" currently dripping out of her womanhood. Anthony always tends to get a bit sex crazy at times, but hey, it beats not having fun with a criminal mastermind and her partner that are now claimed as his. He had a hand on Romania's head as he moved her head back and forth, loving the feeling of her mouth around his cock.

Romania sure was great at this, not as good as Neo, but she still knew what to do. Anthony only gave a chuckle as he gripped her head with both hands and started to thrust into her, deepthroating the criminal mastermind, his dick twitching in her mouth.

Romania started to cough and gag on reflect as her eyes went wide. His dick twitched in her mouth as she was adjusting to the different pace, Anthony gripping her hair gently as her nose touched his skin from how deep he was thrusting into her. Romania moaned around his dick now despite how far it was in her throat to please him.

' _So how's your side of things with that mouse faunus?'_ Anthony asked as the vibrations made him give out a pleasured grunt, gripping her hair more tightly to indicate he was close.

 **'She certainly loves my "torture" sessions, that's for sure.'** Salem replied with a sultry chuckle. ' **I've never seen a faunas so into chains and whips.'**

' _Your welcome for the find.'_ Anthony joked slightly as he thrusted all the way into Romania's mouth, releasing his second load this afternoon. ' _Got a nice lil' collar for her too?'_

 **'Yeah, nice little chain collar.'** Salem responded with another chuckle. Romania sat down as she panted heavily, Anthony standing up and helping her up.

"Had fun, Ms. Torchwick?" he asked, caressing her cheek as Neo got up and started to put her clothes on.

Anthony only gave a chuckle as he tilted his head. "So, considering the circumstances...I'm gonna let you keep this operation, but I am gonna want something in return from all this, if you know what I am getting at." Romania looked at him as she was pulling her pants up, glancing away to think of something that would be of use to him.

"Well, I know of the Schnee Specialist that's supposed to arrive soon in Vale." She said tapping her finger on her chin. Anthony perked up a little at this information.

 **'No.'** Salem said with a serious tone before Anthony could speak.

' _What, that is my next step, right?'_ Anthony asked confused, wondering why he was being denied to get himself a Schnee Specialist.

 **'You're not ready to claim her, she will resist the spell if you try to put it on her.'** Salem said with what he guessed was a head shake on her side. ' **Not all women you set your eyes on will be easy, Romania actually has a strong will, due to her survival like instincts, she should have been difficult to claim, but you got lucky, don't expect it to happen again.'**

Anthony didn't say anything as he thought about it then gave a small nod when he was somewhat getting it. As Neo was behind him, Romania came up front and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"...Mind telling me when she does arrive if you could estimate? Would be good to know so I could...plan ahead." Anthony explained as he rubbed her hips, the very least he could do was make plans for when he does get the chance to tangle with the Specialist.

"Four days, she's coming to check on the security of this town." Romania answered with a shrug.

' _Got that, My Queen?'_ Anthony asked as he caressed Romania's cheek, making her giggle at him.

 **'Of course, for now, just go practice claiming other weaker willed or minded targets, see if Romania knows any places where you can relax.'** Salem said with a strict tone. Anthony nodded as he looked at Romania with a small smirk.

"Considering your status...any "notorious" or "relaxing" areas for me to scope out? I think my date with Whiskey has been prolonged long enough." Anthony joked as he leaned in and kissed Romania's lips, who kissed back for the brief moment before both pulled back.

"There's a club known as Juniors, it has some fine alcohol, but lousy men for hire." Romania rolled her eyes at the end as she shook her head. Anthony only gave a small laugh and a furrowed brow.

"Would you like to join me? Get to know each other and the business more? Maybe some…"sneaky touches?"" Anthony asked with a wink, making Romania blush but furrow a brow at him.

"As much as I want to be near you and tease Junior relentlessly, I still have a criminal organization to run." she replied, looking at him, fixing her collar. "Next time though, I will enjoy accompanying you on your…"pick up" adventures." Anthony only lifted his hands up in a "you got me gesture with a half lidded grin. He then looked over to Neo going to his side.

"Guess you'll be busy too?" he asked the short mute. Neo made some quick hand gestures as she looked up with a small shrug and nod. "Alright fair enough. Let's see how creative you can get with the art of killing."

"Don't." Romania said with a deadpan look. "She'll get _too_ creative." Anthony only shrugged with a wod smirk before he simply went over to the bed and put on his trench coat and pulled up his pants.

 **[Half an hour later; Juniors]**

"No I asked for Atlas red wine, not Argus red wine." Junior said on the phone as he bad a furrowed brow. "...The hell do you mean 'what's the difference?'" Sitting on the chairs at the front counter were his two bodyguards, Militia and Melanie Malachite, or the Malachite Twins for short.

"Bored." Militia said leaning on her hand.

"Super Bored." Melanie agreed with a nod as she read a magazine. It hasn't been as busy today, though there was still some of the usual customers, things were just simply not that interesting. So far, the only entertainment the twins got was their boss arguing with a moron.

Seriously, they needed some kind of excitement, anything will do at this point. They perked up when they heard the door open, making them look over to see who it was and they were met with...a cowboy?

They arched an eyebrow at him while Junior was to busy with his talk on the phone. He seemed cute enough, walking in with a nice shade of yellow eyes and a quite handsome face he was showing to them. He made his way to the bar and sat on one of the empty stools, his arms on the counter as he waited for the bartender.

Anthony, personally, liked the feeling of this nightclub. The color fits very well and it seems like a very cozy area to just sit down and relax. Not to mention that there was some hotties in here, glancing at the two sisters who where looking at him.

The twins glanced at each other with knowing looks border Militia made the first move and walked over to him with a grin on her face. Anthony already knew that look as he had a hidden smile, then adjusting his hat to cover his eyes. His plan was very simple: Play dumb until the time is right.

Militia sat next to him now and leaned a little closer with a flirty look in her eyes.

"Hey there westerner, what're you doing in these parts?" She said with a flirtatious tone.

Anthony only looked at her as he gave a calm smile. "Well, us country folk are a very... _endurable_ traveling mindset." he replied as the bartender finally made it there. "You're finest whiskey, mate." The bartender nodded as he turned to the shelves to browse the drinks. Militia grinned slightly wider as she now trailed her hand on his arm.

"So cowboy, just how much _endurance_ do you have?" She asked looking over his features, her other hand moving to the counter and silently tapped on it twice. Melanie gave a smirk herself as she got up and walked over. Anthony only chuckled as he furrowed a brow at Militia.

"Well, if surviving a couple of explosions and bullet shots don't count, I dunno what is." he said jokingly as he had a half lidded look and furrowed brow, playing along with the twin. He always had fun with these encounters with the playful flirtatious women in bars or just general night associated buildings. The bartender came back with a large cup of Whiskey. Anthony went to reach it...and felt someone's hand going onto it, making him look to the other side to see...the other girl that was sitting next to the girl currently feeling his arm. "...Well, this is certainly an odd encounter." Anthony stated, feigning his denseness, but on the inside he was mentally chuckling to himself.

"Howdy there, cowboy." Melanie said as she took a sip of his whiskey while he was literally gripping the handle.

"Now that wasn't very nice of ya to drink a customers drink." Anthony again, joked with a furrowed brow.

"There's plenty to share, cowboy." Melanie said with a giggle as Militia winked at her.

"Heh, fair…" he trailed slightly when he felt both of them lean in closer to him, there hands going to his chest area. "...Enough...well uh...ain't this a thing…" The sisters couldn't help but see how cute he looked when he was "slowly" starting to understand his situation.

"Why don't we take this elsewere." Militia said leaning on his arm.

"Where we can get _physical_ in private." Melanie said after her. Anthony was silent at this before he gave a small hint of a grin.

"Then by all mean, ladies, lead the way." he said, gesturing his head for them to lead him. As the three of them stood up, Junior intervened.

"Melanie, stay where you are." He said pointing at her with his attention still on the phone.

"H-huh?" said sister said, a bit started as she still had her hands around Anthony's arm as the mercenary just looked with a stoic expression.

"I need you to go pick up my delivery of wine, Richard is unable to do it because of blonde." He said with a sigh at the mention of "Blonde."

"...Damn it." Melanie sighed as she begrudgingly let go of Anthony. "Why do we still even keep Rich? He is a very poor excuse of a bouncer…"

"Don't ask, don't tell." Junior said as he waved her off. Anthony only glanced around as Melanie gave a rather irritated and annoyed look.

"Don't worry sis, I won't tire him out...much." she said with a small grin towards Anthony, her hand rubbing against his chest again. Melanie only nodded in response as she started to march off with a mutter. Well, may not be getting two at once, but he can have fun with both of them at the same time later. The merc looked over at Militia as he looked her over, both now walking over to where the rooms are. From what he noted, both sisters had the same type of body figure, but by his guess...Militia was just slightly bigger, only by a centimeter though. Anthony wrapped his arm around her waist as they went into the side hallway of the nightclub.

Militia giggled as she rubbed her hand on his chest, she was going to enjoy this. Little did she know that Anthony had a trick up his sleeve as they stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

"Here we are, our best room in the nightclub." Militia started with a generous, yet sultry look as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She was going to have an interesting night of fun. Anthony was on the same boat as he glanced down at Militia's body, enjoying her features again. Secretly, he pulled out his little gadget and scanned her with it. He mainly wanted to see what her fetish was if she had one. The result made him smirk widely.

 _Fetish: orgasm denial, family incest_

Not only into sex with relatives, mainly her sister he guessed, he can have _a lot_ more fun with the denial of release with this woman. He put it away when Militia opened the door and walked in...swaying her hips for alluring purposes.

Militia knew how to give her clients a good show, she's had time to practice. Anthony only smirked as he walked in, closing the door as Militia pulled her gloves off.

"Now cowboy, I want you to close your eyes and while I do this, keep it as a reveal to you." the woman said, unbuttoning her dress, kicking off her high heels.

Anthony played along for a little bit longer as he closed his eyes with a grin. Though he couldn't see at the moment, he could hear her rummaging a little to get her clothes off. She stopped her dress on the floor, now in her underwear, now going to take off her jewelry, unaware of the merc opening one eye without her knowing.

While she wasn't busty, she had a nice slim body.

"Better not be seeing you with your eyes open." Militia teased him, unclipping her bra. Anthony chuckled as he sneaked his way up behind her with a grin. Before she could even pull down her panties, she was surprised by the next movement of his hands groping her perky breasts. "W-woah, wait a minute! W-what are!?" Militia stated with a small shocked glare as she tried to turn around, but was kept in place when he had smooth gentle hands.

"Sorry lass, can't help myself." Anthony said as he groped her breasts before he tweaked her teats. She stopped herself as she froze, her eyes widening slightly at the sudden quickness of the situation, then gave a small moan. Anthony chuckled at this as he watched her blushing expression. He didn't waste any time as one of his hands went to her rear, groping her left asscheek, placing his symbol on it. This made the sister bite her lip as she looked over her shoulder, her blush getting warmer.

Her mind then started to get a bit fuzzy, and she got hornier as she shook in his grasp. She gave a gasp when she felt his hand on her ass going to her covered crotch. She moaned slightly now as his fingers rubbed her gently, making her roll her hips against his hand.

' _It seems you weren't kidding about weak willed...it only took her five seconds to get into it.'_ Anthony said...generally surprised at this as he had somewhat of a wide eyed expression from her reaction.

' **That's a record.'** Salem said with a bit of a chuckle. ' **And it will also continue to boost up the power of the symbol.'**

' _Mind explaining that? I'm curious what would happen if I continue to claim more and more.'_ Anthony asked a bit intrigued as his hand went into her panties, now touching her womanhood directly.

 **'The more you claim, the stronger the symbol will be.'** Salem explained. ' **The more women you claim, the more stronger willed women will be easier to claim, and eventually, the Schnee will be in your grasp before you even know...as long as he remain resilient.'**

' _So this merc is on a Conquest of the hearts of women, huh? Sounds like an interesting plan for the Queen of Grimm.'_ Anthony said with a furrowed brow, but pleased with the plan nonetheless as he continued to rub his hand on her pussy now getting wet, making her moan louder. Salem chuckled on her end of the line before she severed the connection and let him continue his thing. He did just that, continuing it as he nibbled on Militia's ear as his unoccupied hand moved her breast in circles as he gave firm squeezes.

"Oh my, you're quite skilled." Militia moaned out with a giggle as she shivered in his grasp.

"I have a way with the ladies, so to speak." Anthony stated as he pulled back as he leaned in, going in to kiss her neck. ' _And you're not the last.'_ Militia giggled again as she placed her hand on his that was on her breast. He decided to test one of the fetishes she had as he suddenly picked up his speed on rubbing her wet cunt, trying to get her near released.

She gasped loudly before she moaned quickly and loudly. He decided to amplify it by stick two fingers into her and moving them in an out at a fast pace as he leaned up and took her lips for a kiss. Militia didn't hesitate to kiss back as she moaned in pleasure behind it. She's kissed plenty of men before, but this man was certainly better. He could tell her release was getting close after almost a minute or two, feeling her inner walls clamp on his fingers as she was tongue wrestling with him now. Before she could release, he pulled his fingers out, stopped pleasing her as he had a wider smirk now.

Now, most girls in this kind of situation would have whined in displeasure, Militia however did give a whine, but not one of displeasure, but more of a coo of sorts with it. She even tried to keep her legs from shaking just to try and lose her pleasured feeling. Anthony was _so_ going to enjoy this type of fetish. He is a bondage man himself, but he is interested in many others. He was a bit eager when he pushed Miltilia to the bed, bending her over and started taking off her panties.

" _O-oh my~."_ She said with a coo as she raised her rear up immediately and spread her legs apart. Anthony didn't waste any time as he started to unbuckle his pants, and pulled them down, and then pulled his underwear off just as quickly. He then walked over and gripped her hips tightly, getting on the bed as he was already hard.

Militia grinned as she shook her rear at him, wanting him to just ram into her right now. He obliged by now gripping her rear, and thrusted into her in one go, considering how tempting her ass and general attitude was being, a loud wet smack being heard.

" _Ah~!"_ Militia moaned out with a wide pleasured smile as her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head.

"Fuck...tight as hell…" Anthony gave a grunt as he let it sit inside her for a bit before he pulled back and started to thrust into her at a firm moderate pace, gripping her ass much tighter. Militia moaned loudly in pleasure, she was already loving this and he just started. Anthony was already making her body rocket forward from his thrusts, giving grunts from her extreme tightness, and considering how many men she probably fucked out of boredom, that is quite impressive.

" _O-hh yeah, t-t-this is good~!"_ Militia moaned out in pleasure. The merc honestly couldn't help himself when he raised a hand and firmly smacked her rear, making him thrust faster into her. " _Ah~!"_

"I guess this will get even more fun once your sister gets back and joins in on the fun…" Anthony said as he continued rubbed her jiggling ass. "And I will enjoy tearing into both of you." he was saying this due to the family incest fetish she also had, wanting to see how she would react to that.

She actually blushed so brightly that her whole face became red. He chuckled loudly as he smacked her other ass cheek, making her yelp and moan again.

"Damn, shake that ass more, Militia, this is fucking amazing." he grunted again, getting rougher on her frame. She did as told as she rolled her hips and shook her ass each time he thrusted into her. He felt her getting close once again, which made him slow down his speed and roughness, his pleasure still there, but slowing down the process for the girl beneath him to keep her from orgasming.

Militia was enjoying this a lot, if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up ever again. Anthony looked down at her lower part of her body, his hand gripping her hip tightly as he picked up his speed again, knowing fully well that the orgasm was fully gone. In a way, he knew when a girl was going to release and when it was gone, and it was perfect for someone who likes the denial of release.

"You are certainly going to be a nice fuck, Militia." Anthony lewdly commented as he pulled on her hair, gently pulling it back as he went overdrive with his thrusts. She moaned at her loudest again as she rolled her hips again at a rougher pace. Anthony was gonna have a lot of time spending with Militia as he slowed down once he felt her walls clenched his dick again.

 **[An hour later]**

Junior was currently waiting at the counter with arms crossed, constantly checking his watch. He then looked over when Melanie came in with a LARGE box, specifically of the red wine Junior requested being rolled in by a box carrier.

"What took so long?" Junior asked with a somewhat annoyed expression from having to wait.

"Ran into some drunks who smelt the alcohol." Melanie said with an eyeroll. "They were easy to get rid of though, but they were many in number."

"Ugh, late nights are just not a time for shipping…" Junior said pinching the bridge of his now then pointed for where Melanie was to put it. "That's all I wanted you to do, you can go do whatever you were going to do with that uh... _cowboy_ from earlier."

"Ah, he's still here." Melanie said with a grin. "Perfect." She said as she walked forward with a grin on her face. They probably already started without her, but that didn't matter. As long as she gets a piece of him, then it is all a-okay for her. She made her way down the hall, quickly in fact, that she was already at the door at the end of the hall in a short amount of time.

As she opened it, she was met with quite a sight. Her sister, Militia, was on her back, and was basically folded in half as Anthony was currently on top, ramming into her roughly. One notable thing was that there was his juices on her body, mainly her face, chest, and stomach. Anthony took notice as Melania was in and closed the door with a wide eyed expression.

"Glad you can make it." Anthony said as he made the sister under him coo from him gripping her legs tightly. "Militia hasn't released in almost an hour and I think she doesn't want me to stop any time soon."

"Oh you...already know her uh…" Melanie said as she walked over, looking over her sister with a small blush as she had a complete ahegao face.

"She told me about it." Anthony shrugged.

"Um...that's odd she...rarely tells people about it...so far only I knew of it…" Melanie said with a furrowed brow, starting to take off her gloves and shoes.

"Eh, guess she was in the mood for it." Melanie nodded as she removed her dress next with a head tilt. Anthony thrusted a couple more times until he pushed all the way in, releasing yet another load into her, to which happened when she was close, but was denied release once again.

" _Oh g-g-God~!"_ Militia basically screamed out. Anthony pulled out as Militia panted heavily now, shaking and twitching slightly.

"While I'm gonna give you a break...let's have some fun with the other half." he said as he sat down and smirked over at Melanie with a furrowed brow.

She was completely nude now, and from glance, she definitely had smaller breasts and hips than her twin. She was currently looking at him with a sultry smile as she tilted her head at him in a cute way with her arms folded under her smaller perky breasts. He chuckled as he got up and got in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer, a hand going to caress her cheek.

Melanie blushed as she sighed in his embrace, nuzzling into his hand as her own started to rub his. Just to be cute about the whole symbol thing, as a counterpart to the symbol being on Militia's left side, Anthony gripped Melanies right asscheek, gripping it firmly as the symbol started to form on it.

" _Oh~!_ " she voiced out with a wide eyed expression, jolting slightly at the firm grab. Soon, her body started to feel heavier and shaky, her body getting much more warmer than it usually was.

"I would get on the bed little missy before this cowboy might get impatient." Anthony said lewdly and a small dark chuckle in his tone, having a presence of control in this situation. She nodded slowly as she made her way to the bed with a sway of her hips. As this was happening, he watched as he went to the desk and grabbed his gadget, scanning her with it to see what she had in store for him. When he read it, he of course, saw the one fetish there was, which was the "family incest" much like her sister.

The other fetish she had was Erotic massages. Apparently she likes getting oiled up by a massage first on special occasions, and letting her partner slowly work their way onto her.

He smirked at this as he watch her glance to the nightstand by the bed with a small smile. She got on top of the bed, sitting on it as she used temptation to get him over by spreading her legs at him. He chuckled at her as he made his way to the nightstand and opened up the drawer to find massaging oil.

He then walked over to her, popping open the cap and squirting the oil onto his hands. He noticed that she bit her lip, her smile widening a little bit as well as a large blush forming. Once he got both of his hands lathered in oil, he went to work at the massage, his hands starting at her shoulders. Melania gave a soft moan from this as her body relaxed, resting the back of her head on the bed as he went to work.

He then moved down to massage her small breasts, his hands working like magic.

" _Mm~ This is amazing~..._ " she moaned out, hIer body feeling really relaxed and calm. Anthony chuckled as he went lower down her body with his hands, now rubbing her inner thighs. " _Ah~..._ " she reacted with a small twitch, biting her thumb at this wonderful feeling. Anthony grinned as his hands now started to rub her puffy lips gently. She reacted by bucking her hips from his hands just even rubbing on them, closing her eyes tightly.

His fingers played with her folds as he watched her every reaction, then he went further by sticking two of his fingers into her warm cavern.

"O-oh the gods~!" she moaned out, arching her back as she gritted her teeth. Anthony chuckled as he wiggled his fingers in her vagina. She really only had these exotic massage fantasies after getting one at a spa when she was a little younger, especially since it was by a handsome boy last time.

Anthony chuckled again as he added a third finger inside of her, making her moan a bit louder. From the oil, her body looked more shiny and a bit more sexy for him as he looked her over, Melanie having a look of lust and need in her eyes. Anthony didn't lose his grin as he got on the bed now and got in between her legs, and rubbed his tip against her opening. Melanie on instinct placed her hands on his chest when he leaned on, his face getting inches from hers.

"Prepare lass, to be claimed." He said before he slid inside of her with relative ease.

" _Y-Yes~!"_ she moaned out loudly as her hands gripped his arms tightly now. Anthony didn't waste time as he started to thrust into her at a fast pace. Militia looked over and moaned at Anthony as she just seemed needy herself.

"If you want in some action...might as well have you two start pleasing each other...sister on sister action so to speak." Both sisters widened their eyes at this as they glanced at him, then to each other. He only furrowed a brow with a smirk, his hands groping Melanie's chest as he egged them to do this, cupping Melanie's chin and making the two sisters look at each other.

Militia was the first to make the move, and kissed her twin who widened her eyes at the action. The older sister was sideways as Anthony continued to thrust into Melanie, the cowboy looking over and running his smooth hand on Militias body, running her side to her rear. Both sisters moaned behind the kiss as Militia went further and stuck her tongue in.

He will admit...this was absolutely the hottest thing he has seen, and he was enjoying the hell out of it. Melanie was hesitant at first but soon got over it and was now tongue wrestling with her sister. Anthony gave grunts, smirking widely as he enjoyed the pleasure. He decided to have more fun when he pulled out of Melanie, who whined at first, but stopped when Anthony grabbed Militia by the waist and put her on top of her, both the women's breasts pressed against each other.

"Oh my…" Melanie said as she looked up at her lust filled sister who giggled at this. Once again, his hands gripped Militia's sweet ass and thrusted his dick between there sandwiched pussies. Both sisters moaned loudly in response as they hugged each other. He was going rough on both of them, his grip on Militia tight and firm as he thrusted at a fast rate, one of his hands going to rest on her shoulder.

" _F-fuck this is good~!"_ Militia moaned out with pleasure as her body slid against her sister's oiled up body as said person started to grope her breasts.

" _D-ditto~!"_ Melanie moaned as she leaned in and started kissing her sister's lips again. Anthony chuckled at their reaction as both sisters just focused on pleasing the other, while trying to please the cowboy as well.

"Hell...I'm gettin' close again, girls." Anthony said with a groan, making him move a lot faster with his pushes. Both sisters moaned out their own answer, meaning they were close as well. Within a moment, Anthony pushed in harshly and released his final load for the day, and making both girls moan loudly and release their own orgasms, this being Militia's first time in almost an hour.

The sisters collapsed on the bed with heavy pants now with blushes on their faces. Anthony panted himself, a bit tuckered out as he sat on his knees. He glanced up to see the girls already getting on there knees as well and crawled over to him.

"Master~." Both of them said with tired, yet lustful eyes as they smiled up at him. He looked at them with widened eyes for a little bit before smirking at them, caressing both of their cheeks. They nuzzled into his hands with quiet sighs of pleasure.

"Let's get some rest, master is going to want his loyal little ladies to be rested up whenever it's time to have fun again." he stated, leaning in and kissing both of them on the lips. "Plus I need somewhere to stay...and this area seems like a good spot."

"We'll let Junior know." The both said simultaneously with smiles and giggles. He only gave a smile now as he crawled over to the middle of the bed, the girls going over and pulling on the covers for him to get in first. He complied with a chuckle as he crawled underneath the covers, followed by the twins. Both twins were right on either side of their master, snuggling their heads into his chest as they both held onto him.

' **Enjoy yourself Anthony,'** Salem's voice said in his mind. **'You'll have a toughie later, one who bears a grudge for you, because of a group you met from a past time.'**

' _...So because of that group of dudes I killed in the alleyway?'_ Anthony asked, like he legitimately forgot who they were.

 **'Watch yourself, this one isn't like the others, they're a descendant of someone I hired once to take out troublesome targets.'**

' _Heh, well it's a high risk, high reward situation my beautiful queen. I will enjoy trying out new toys.'_

' **Such overconfidence….and yet I still adore you for it, my love.'**

Anthony wrapped his arms around the twins as the two went to sleep, Anthony giving off a lustful half lidded look. _'Feelings mutual, My Queen.'_


	5. Services

**[Morning; 10:30 AM]**

"Heh, easy girls, don't get _too_ eager." Anthony chuckled as he was currently laying in bed as he looked forward with a small smirk, hearing gentle moans from the two twin sisters he had fun with last night.

Militia and Melanie were currently taking turns taking his dick into their mouth and sucking on it, both smiling up at him with giggles and half lidded eyes. He loved the feeling of his new additions pleasing him as he chuckled, both hands rubbing their heads as they both used technique on giving him a blowjob. Militia started to deep throat his cock now while Melanie giggled at this before she crawled up to Anthony, her lips pressing against his with a soft giggle. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he kisses back, his other hand going to the dresser to pick up his phone since it buzzed.

 _[How's it going over there, stud.]_ Neo texted on his phone. Anthony gave a chuckle as he clicked on the camera feature, taking a picture of Melanie, making sure to show a little bit of her chest, and a picture of Militia sucking him off.

 _[Snagged these two twins. Enjoying them before I leave.]_ He texted back with the addition of the two pictures as he inserted his tongue inside of Melanie's mouth, intensely making out with her as she moaned from the intrusion.

 _[Don't spoil them too much, master~.]_ Neo respond in the message. Anthony mentally chuckled as he gave a groan when he felt the familiar sensation of Militia's pussy enveloping his dick with a moan.

 _[Heh, I'll send them over to you when I'm done. Catch'ya later, Ice Cream.]_ Anthony gave a small groan behind the kiss when Militia was eagerly rolling her hips on his lap, making Anthony grin over to her with a chuckle. Militia moaned louder as she started to bounce on his lap at a faster rate. He set his phone down as he gripped her hip, adding in a thrust as his other hand went down to Melanie's soft rear and roughly squeezed, tilting his head to kiss her deeper. Said girl moaned softly again behind the kiss before she grabbed the hand that was grabbing her rear, and moved it in between her legs to touch her nether region. It didn't take long for Anthony to insert two of his fingers inside of her as Militia gave a loud moan, her tongue lolled out as she panted.

Melanie pulled back from the kiss now and started to moaned a bit louder now as she shook her hips. Anthony gave a small chuckle as his hand that was on Mitilia's hip went to her left ass cheek, gripping it to squeeze in his hand as she bounced harder on his lap. Militia moaned with bliss as she grinned down at the mercenary with a giggle as well. Melanie bit her lip now to muffle her moans as she started to grope her own breasts to add to the pleasure. In about a few minutes, Anthony was getting close to release inside of Militia with his dick twitching, his fingers inside of Melanie getting fast as he felt her walls clenching on them.

"C'mon honey, cum in me." Militia moaned out with a grin as Melanie leaned back down to kiss Anthony once again. Said person chuckled behind the kiss as he did what she wanted, thrusting up into her at a rough pace before releasing an intense load into her. Militia threw her head back with a loud moan as her twin made a muffled one as she squeeze her inner thighs together, her orgasm being intense as well. After the orgasms died down, Melanie slowly pulled back from the kiss, a strand of saliva stringing both mouths together as she panted.

Militia pulled off his dick with a small giggling pant as she stared at her twin and Anthony.

"Alright you two," Anthony said as he sat up, Melanie, rubbing her hand smoothly on her masters chest. "I have to get goin' pretty soon...gotta find more...assets for myself." he said as he caressed Militia's cheek. "In the meantime, I need you two to meet up with a friend of mine...she will be your mistress when I am not around, am I clear?"

"Of course, whatever you say." Militia said with a wink.

"Good. Hope you don't mind cruel seductresses then." Anthony joked as Melanie got off him so he could stand up and pull his underwear and jeans up.

"We can handle her, don't worry." The Malachite sisters said simultaneously with both winking now. Anthony only smirked as both twins stood up from the bed now, standing across from him. Anthony gave them each a kiss on the lips before grabbing his hat. "Cya girls later on, yeah?"

"Yeah." They said simultaneously again with grins on their faces. With that, Anthony tipped his hat as he started to leave now fully dressed, the girls giving a sigh of satisfaction and affection towards the merc as soon as the door closed.

 **[Vale, outside of Juniors Nightclub; 10:45 AM]**

" **With that little practice out of the way, I recommend continuing the hunt for more weaker willed females before you move onto the Schnee."** Salem spoke telepathically to her conquer. **"I do recommend speaking with one of Cinder's associates, Emerald Sustrai, the illusionist, I had Cinder send her there early to do some minor reconnaissance."**

' _Would you care if I made small detours if I see a hot chick?'_ Anthony asked in both a joking, yet curious manner as he was looking around the area in Vale, seeing a variety of people talking or simply standing around to chat.

" **No not at all, but be careful, some women have strong wills that can repel my spell I gave you."** Salem warned once again.

' _Right. Good thing you can sense the will of others, my Queen…'_ he then smirked slightly. ' _Still holding you up on that bondage thing, you know.'_ On the other end, he could've sworn Salem shook a bit at this.

" **I-I know, you don't need to remind me."** She said keeping her regal voice in tact. **"Anyways, just be careful, you do something wrong, and** _ **you'll**_ **be the one whose tied up."**

'Understood.' Anthony replies before he stopped...feeling a sudden presence near him as he was near an alleyway. He then looked over to said alleyway as he furrowed a brow. "I assume I was suppose to be meeting you?" Anthony asked in a calming and soothing tone as he saw a in the silhouette of a woman.

"Yeah, though I wished they sent my idiot partner instead." The girl said, revealing herself to be a rather cute green haired girl with dark red eyes and dark skin, wearing a nice little outfit that showed off some skin. "Name's Emerald."

"And miss out on meeting a beautiful woman as yourself?" Anthony said with a furrowed brow and joking smirk.

Emerald stared blandly for a moment, but did give an amused smirk. "Don't get your hopes up, Tiger. I'm only here to give you the required info."

Anthony shrugged. "A man can dream at least." He then got closer to her as he was now in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, thanks to a bet I lost because of you, I'm suppose to take you somewhere my partner found online." Emerald said crossing her arms as she stared up at him.

"Ah, to help me make the power within me stronger...is it reliable?"

"Yep, took a look at it myself." Emerald said shrugging as she started to walk now, gesturing him to follow. "C'mon, there's a place I need to take you to." Anthony nodded once as he started to follow her...and admittingly liked looking her over with an interested grin. Also, from the looks of it, she was also shaking her hips side to side, and swore he saw her smirk over her shoulder at him before looking forward quickly. It's like she _knew_ he was having an interest in her, and is doing everything she can to tease him. One of these days though, he will somehow get her to be his.

"So, who's your favorite so far?" Emerald asked glancing over at him with a grin.

"Hm?" Anthony asked as he quickly looked up, trying to make it seem like he wasn't distracted. "Favorite girl I've gotten so far?"

"Yes, anyone you like over the others so far?" Emerald said as she glanced back to him again. "And for what reason, large tits, ass, great blowjob, all that."

"Well, I actually have a section for each to be honest." Anthony chuckled. "Every one of my girls got a nice bod, so I have no favoritism in that...the Malachite twins do give quite a blowjob though when doing it together." He then gave a smirk. "Neo does everything wonderful so far, and a nice ass...Romania's got the nice tits though, that's for sure."

"Wonderful...and what would you put _me_ under at first glance?" Emerald asked giving him a half lidded look and chuckle.

"Well, in order for me to do that we would have to...get to know each other a little better." Anthony replied with a half lidded grin himself. Emerald giggled in response before she went back to walking in silence, now he knew she was giving him a little show with her hips. He didn't mind though...she did have quite the hips to observe.

Her body had a nice slender, yet curvy look to it. And when he did get a glance at her chest, she looked somewhere between a B and a C size. If only he could cope a feel or at the very least tap that...but he probably shouldn't.

At least, not yet for now. As they walked, Emerald suddenly made them stop in front of an alleyway before she gestured him to go down it with a grin.

"So down here then?" He asked as he stopped right next to her, looking down at her with a furrowed brow.

"Yup, down there is the place I'm suppose to show you." Emerald said nodding.

"Considering what it looks like, it must be keeping itself from the public eyes, huh?"

"Got that right, my partner comes here when he can, and I'll admit, they're pretty good at what they do." Emerald said giving off a shrug.

"Heh...well, I guess to my eyes it's just food for this symbol…" Anthony said as his hand glowed faintly. "Makes me wonder when I can acquire you in the near future." He said smoothly as he chuckled.

"Only when I say you can." Emerald said before she started to walk away now. "My job here with you is done, I'm sure you can find what I was leading you to, it's stands out in an alleyway like this." Anthony just watched her leave before she disappeared into where they came from. He simply rolled and cracked his neck with a satisfied sigh, before he started to walk down the narrow alleyway that was away from civilization.

From the looks of it, the alleyway wasn't as filthy as normal ones would look, it looked relatively clean. He didn't know why, but he felt like something down here was going to be good to say the least. He probably just assumes it's a brothel, and considering most women there have nowhere to turn to, they are pretty weak willed in some way.

However, the moment he found what Emerald mentioned, well his eyes went wide when he saw that it wasn't a brothel.

But a Maid Service Building. It's a pretty well hidden place as the building had a picture of what type of maids they had, there most famous ones being cat or French maid outfits. He even saw one at the front of the door greeting some customers there.

She was a rather tall girl, standing about 6 feet tall with what he could see were fangs protruding from her mouth, a saber tooth faunas, rare breed. Many of the men who were greeted by her would look her over, and liked how she willingly let them touch her body, if anything she adored it with her cute giggles.

' **A maid service area hm?'** Salem suddenly spoke up with a sudden interest. " **Well, there are a bit of girls who joined in because they had nowhere else to go and wanted to feel special...perfect for love level willpower…'**

' _Y-yeah…'_ Anthony replied, sounding...nervous? Salem took note of that as she was slightly confused on why his sudden confident charm went.

' **Well? Are you...going to go?'**

' _O-oh uh...y-yeah let me just uh...observe my surroundings…'_ It didn't take Salem any longer after that as she mentally chuckled now.

 **'Now that I think about it, I think I have a nice French maid outfit for your ice cream girl Neo, you think she would like wearing it for you?'** Salem asked with a grin on her side.

' _Y-you do…?'_ Anthony said a bit surprised and a bit flustered as he had a small sweat drop on his dead.

' **What, you got cold feet, beloved?'**

Anthony scoffed. ' _Me? Cold feet? Haha! Course not! What do you take me for?'_

 **'A person who just** _ **loves**_ **girls in maid outfits.'** Salem bluntly said with a chuckle.

'Y-You be quiet…" Anthony said with exasperation.

' **Regardless, why don't you go have fun with them? It will greatly satisfy your...thing.'** Anthony just stared for a bit before he gulped slightly. After giving himself a few seconds before he started to make his way to the door. The saber cat maid took notice of him as she formed a kind smile.

"Well hello there partner." She said in a thick accent as she grinned at him. "You here to hire one of our maids to help clean, or maybe do some shopping with?" She then leaned with a more mischievous toothy grin and eyes. "Or, are you here for _our Personal Services?"_ Anthony said nothing for the longest five seconds before shaking his head and clearing his head.

"U-uh, of course, las…" he said trying to form a calm tone, but making it sound kinda nervous, his eyes glancing her over. She must have been a mind reader or had a ton of experience at this job as she gave a head tilt at his response.

"Well once you enter here, tell em that you want the beginner package, and that Filone sent you." The sabre faunas as she gestured her head towards the door. Anthony gave a small nod as he made his way in, but jumped when Filone gave his ass a smack without even looking. He quickly turned around as he was met with a cute giggle from his reaction. He didn't say anything as he just gave her a small nervous smirk before tipping his hat to her as he walked into the maid service area.

Filone covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she watched him enter the building, she could tell he was going to be overwhelmed sooner than later. He soon stepped in fully, looking around the inside of the building. The building inside looked rather fancy, white tile walls, decorative plants, and every worker here were all female, human and faunas wearing standard maid uniforms. So it was an all female type of business so it seems...and everyone seemed to enjoy doing it for men surprisingly.

' **I see...not what I expected at all in this establishment…'** Salem commented in thought.

' _Thought it was gonna be ran by misogynistic men?'_ Anthony asked. Salem on the other end only hmm'd with a nod as he made his way to the front desk, where he saw the only male worker here, a rather young one at the age of 17, who was currently reading a book on how to clean better. He glanced up to see Anthony getting to the front of the desk as he gave a welcoming smirk.

"Welcome to Maiden Heaven, how can I help you fine sir?" He asked resting his chin on his hands.

"Um, well…" Anthony started out as he pulled on his collar. "I-I was told that uh...to get the beginners package…?" The Male individual gave a small curious head tilt at him. "F-Filone said to put a word in for me…"

"Ahhh, new guy, eh?" The teen said knowingly as he grabbed a notebook, and started to flip through it, scanning the pages with a hum. "Now, let's see here, what to give you, what to give you…" he glanced up at him. "If you wish, we can give you one of our newest maids...she a bit of a shy one, but she knows the basics of being a maid," he then gave a smirk. "As well as the _other_ services."

Anthony cleared his throat as he nodded. "Yeah...let's do that…" he then heard a small giggle from Salem. ' _What are you laughing about?'_

' _ **You're just cute when flustered is all…'**_ Salem teased on her end as she muffled it with her hand. _**'Makes me wonder how you'll react if**_ **I** _ **wore a French maid outfit.'**_

' _I'm not flustered...I'm just a little bit...a bit excited is all!'_ He declared, making Salem giggle in intrigue.

' _ **Denial.'**_ Salem said as the teen beckoned over one of the maids, a python faunas with her animal feature being her scales on the side of her face. She was a small girl with dark brown hair, slightly grey tinted skin, and blue eyes. She was currently staring up at Anthony with a shy, yet confused and curious expression on her face.

"This here is Boa, odd name for a python faunas, but is one of our rookie maids here." The male said as he brought out a clipboard and flipped through it with a hmm before he stopped. "Top floor, room #69, that's free for use for you gentleman." He said looking back up at Anthony with a sly grin and arched eyebrow. "Just a brief set of rules, you can touch and grope all you like and feel free to have fun, but you cannot have intercourse with them unless they give you their consent." he said in a low tone, to indicate he was serious about it. "If I hear about anything happens in there and you do something to her, I'll have someone rip your balls off, alright?"

"Under...stood…" Anthony said, both baffled at that sentence and by how the python faunus maid looked, looking her over with some nervous, yet interested eyes.

"Good." The teen said before looking back to Boa, who tilted her head at him. "Take him go the room, and you know the procedure." Boa quietly nodded as she walked over to Anthony and grabbed his sleeve gently, where she then started to lead him to an elevator to lead them up to the upper floors. She remained shy to him as he was looking her over with complete nervousness and excitement. Inside the elevator now, both were just silent as they took small glances at each other before Boa was the first to speak.

"Be...be gentle with me, will you?" She asked in a quiet tone as she lightly fiddled with her skirt.

"O-of course! T-thats if uh...f-fine by me!" He said rubbing his neck with a small nervous chuckle, his eyes still wondering over her body her body.

Her body was like a snakes, "tall," and looked quite limber, but she also had some nice hips and around B-cup breasts. His eyes were specifically looking at her thighs as the maid outfit showed them quite nicely. She noticed this right away, making her blush as she scooted just a little bit away from him.

' **I'll be honest, I don't know if I like you as the suave smooth talker, or...this.'** Salem chuckled.

' _I swear the next time I see you, I'll put you in the tightest bound position I could come up with.'_ He said bluntly, sounding a bit annoyed.

' **Oh my~...'** Salem said in a lusty tone as Boa looked slightly worried now after seeing his annoyed look.

"O-oh, it's not you, just uh...something else entirely." He said to her with an reassuring smile, the elevator stopping on the floor their room was. Boa only stared at him with confusion now before she looked away with a small blush on her face. Other than the maid outfit...she was quite cute if he was honest as she relaxed a little bit, grabbing his sleeve again and lead him out of the elevator.

She didn't look at him for the entire trip till she stopped in front of their door, and let go of his sleeve to pull out a small key. He couldn't help himself when he looked at her thighs, or sometimes wonders what is behind the skirt so he could see her rear. His thoughts were brought back to reality when the door to their room was opened, and Boa started to lead him inside by the sleeve of his jacket. When he walked in, Boa closed the door behind them and locked it, setting the keys on the table. Anthony heard her sigh, which probably meant she was trying to steel her nerves a little bit since she was new.

The interior of the room looked like one of those classic white rich people style rooms, even having a king size bed with curtains to close around it. Anthony gulped to himself as he took his hat off, followed by his trench coat as Bao was walking over to him, taking his coat and hat for him.

She then hung them up on a nearby coat rack before she stood in front of him with her hands kept in front of her with her head down and a blush on her face. "S-so, what would you like me to do...m-...master?"

"U-uh...what services do you...um...offer?" He asked her as he tugged on his collar again, a visible sweat drop coming from the side of his head.

"W-Well…" Boa said as she rubbed her hands in front of her in nervousness. "I-I can do w-whatever you like, you know like cleaning, washing, or... _sexual_ things…" She said the last thing with a huge blush as she looked down to hide her face. Anthony tried to say something, slightly coming from a slight stutter before clearing his throat.

"I-if you want, we can do the...third option if you wish…" this made Boa nod as she gulped slightly, getting closer to Anthony as he looked down at her. They stared for a bit as she seemed like she was thinking, looking him over. He wondered why she wasn't doing anything as she twiddle with her thumbs.

"Um…" she spoke out. "M-may you please sit down…" she then glanced away. "I uh...don't think I can reach you for a um...you know…"

"Hu- o-oh sure!" He said quickly, realizing the height difference as he just as quickly sat down, now both eye level with each other. Boa was standing in front of him now with a nervous blush as she gulped nervously. She then gave a small sigh as she now started to straddle on him, her face slowly getting closer to his. ' _Oh...oh shit…'_ he thought in slight excitement, due to his first interaction with a maid. So far he only saw them on posters or online, but to do it with an actual maid was rather thrilling to say the least.

Boa was the first to make the first move, by pressing her lips to his while her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. He widened his eyes a bit from her rough, yet still satisfying lips from her python faunus feature, his hand gripping her hips gently. Boa moaned softly now as she started to press herself against his chest. One of Anthony's hands went to the back of her head as his other slowly went down to her bare side of the leg, rubbing it smoothly. This made Boa moan again as her hands started to rub her current master's back as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

' **I would mark her now if I were you...the leg is for the taking.'** Salem stated, realizing Anthony didn't seem to be making a move. Before he could respond, Boa moved back from his lips, and moved down to his neck that she started to lick. He couldn't help but like the feeling as one of his hands rubbed down her back, feeling the nice fabric of her maid outfit, his other hand resting on her covered rear.

Boa started to slide off of him now slowly till she got in between his legs, where she got to work at fiddling with his belt buckle. It didn't take her long to fish out his hardened dick once she unzipped his pants and reached into his underwear. She was at first intimidated by it, making her stare at it with widened eyes and sporting a large blush. Anthony stared at her for a moment before deciding to ease her a bit, giving her head a reassuring rub and a reassuring smile. She doesn't know why, but that actually did make her relax a bit, and seeing he wasn't one of the... _aggressive_ customers she has seen around here before.

Anthony saw an opening for him to mark her, making him grin slightly as he went for the side of her face, but suddenly gasped out loudly when Boa took his _entire length_ into her mouth and down her throat.

All without even gagging. This felt _amazing_ to him as he looked down at the maid at work, his hands resting on the bed. He didn't know how the heck she was able to deepthroat him on the first go, then remembered she was a python faunas, so no gag reflex, rather neat. He heard her give a moan around his dick as her eyes went half lidded, a bit of pleasure in her eyes as well, noticing her hands were fiddling underneath her.

She soon started to moan a bit louder as her hands moved underneath her skirt, and started to rub herself through her panties as she sucked on his cock.

"D-damn…" Anthony breathed out slightly, liking where this was going as one of his hands rested on her head. Boa glanced up at him with half lidded eyes as she pulled away from his dick, now letting her tongue lick up from the base all the way to his tip. Despite being new and seeing this was her first time, he assumes she must have been practicing. What he thought to himself now was how to mark her. He could mark her face, but thinking back on it now; it would be too suspicious for her co-workers and such, so that was a no-go.

He groaned once again when she took his length back into her mouth, deepthroating him once again as one of her hands started to play with his balls. He decided he will mark her later, she will show an opening eventually as his hand brushed loose strands of hair that was somewhat covering her face so he could see her eyes when she was pleasing him. She had them closed now as she focused on sucking his cock, and pleasuring herself at the same time as she moaned. The more this continued, the more he thought about how he wanted to fuck her once she becomes his.

She pulled back from his cock again with a pop before she started to unbutton a few buttons on her maid uniform, just enough so she could allowed her perky breasts out, she didn't even wear a bra.

' **Oh my, what a service these maids give~..."** Salem cooed in amusement. Anthony said nothing as he marveled over the maids tits, he even had to prevent himself from drooling. Boa blushed again as she sandwiched his cock in between her small melons, and started to move them up and down his length. **'Hm, bit small, but they are at least the right size…'** Salem commented like she was analyzing the girl, and chuckled afterwards when Boa soon started to lick his tip while still giving him a titty fuck.

' _Small or not, this is absolutely amazing…'_ Anthony replied back as he rubbed Boa's head, telling the first timer she was doing a good job with her first customer. Boa seemed to smile at this as she swirled her tongue around his tip before sucking on it with her lips. Anthony allowed her to service him, last thing he wanted to do was go aggressive on her, because as of right now, he wants to ram his dick into her throat.

She, for the third time, pulled away from his dick and stood up, where she then reached under her short skirt, and slowly slid off her pure white panties that fell to her ankles now. She then stepped out of them and raised her skirt up front, revealing her pussy to him that was trimmed. He noticed her shy expression also told him he had permission to do whatever, to which he did as he gently gripped her hip and brought his finger up to slowly rubbed her faintly wet womanhood with said finger.

" _O-oh~."_ Boa moaned out as her grip on her skirt went a little shaky, along with her knees. Seeing that she liked it, he continued to go slow with her as his other hand started to rub her inner thigh. Boa started to pant now softly as she bit her bottom lip to muffle her moans now, one of her hands moving up to grope her own perky breast. He did it for a little bit until he gripped each side of her hip and leaned in, and started to gently lick her pussy with his tongue. Boa gasped sharply at this as her eyes widened, her body shaking from the feeling as she bit her thumb now. Anthony licked around her folds before he decided to dig his tongue gently into her wet pussy, feeling her tight walls around his tongue as he was enjoying her taste. Boa was moaning louder now in pleasure as she blushed brighter.

Before he could mark her, she surprised him when she pushed his head away from her pussy, and shoved him onto his back before she straddled him, now rubbing her pussy up and down his length. This made Anthony breath in anxiousness as he could hear her moan gently when she was getting a bit rowdy with her grinding.

' **Hm, a rather quick one to stop you from marking her...or perhaps you are too slow?'** Salem commented in a small snarky tone. Anthony was about to retort but gasped when he felt the tip of his dick being enveloped by her warm pussy. He even felt her willingly push through her hymen as she moaned at the feeling. **'Do it, mark her now!** ' Anthony snapped out of the pleasure he was feeling, and quickly placed his hand on her right breast. Boa didn't notice the mark forming as she pulled her head back to give a cute moan as she gently grinded her hips when his dick was fully in her, feeling him grope her tit.

Anthony grinned now before he started to groan when she started to bounce on his lap, their skin slapping against each other. She was beyond tight, like it was constricting his dick whenever she made him go deeper inside of her. He sensed another snake joke there, with her no gag reflex and this, it was almost kind of funny. He decided to take it up a notch as he firmly gripped her ass and started to thrust up into her pussy at a moderate state, seeing that she was getting into it.

Boa moaned louder at this as she started to grope her own breasts to add to her pleasure while she rolled her hips against his. He seemed to have gotten out of his nervous state as he started to get use to the reptilian faunus now, one of his hands rubbing the side of her leg as he adored her maid outfit and her body at the same time. Boa moaned as she glanced down at him, her face flushed with half lidded eyes. He smirked at her as he sat up, his hands under her legs as he made her bounce on his lap, his face close to hers.

She never ceased to surprise him as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his while bouncing and rolling her hips against his at a faster rate. He was liking this maid as he enjoyed her lips, a hand going to her cheek to caress as he was allowing her to do her thing for him...she was his now anyways.

Didn't even have to do anything really as she grasped one of his hands and placed it on her breast again. Anthony chuckled behind the kiss as he groped her breast a little bit more firmly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as his other hand was rubbing her rear. Boa even went further with the kiss by probing her tongue against his lips, soon she was actually _dominating_ his tongue with her own. Anthony was more amused by this if anything as he chuckled, seeing she knew what to do with her tongue as a hand went behind her head, the other gripping her ass tightly.

Boa, as usual, moaned loudly behind the kiss as she shook her hips. Anthony decided to take it up a notch as he gave Boa'a rear a moderate spank, liking her consistently tight vaginal walls. Boa was grinning behind the kiss as she clenched her vaginal walls around his cock. His dick was starting to twitch now as he got close; surprisingly her slightly by sitting up and firmly grasping her ass; panting in absolute bliss.

The snake faunas was enjoying this whole thing immensely as she blushed.

"I'm getting close, Boa. Hope you're ready." Anthony said into her ear calmly as he was going overdrive at this point with his thrusts, making her moan at a fast rate.

 _"Y-yes master~!"_ Boa moaned out in sheer bliss as she made an ahegao expression now, the mark now glowing on boob brightly. Antonia took a glance at it as he chuckled; now she was his to own as wet slaps echoed in the room; wanting his new maid to release before he does. He had to put some effort into it, but he managed to make the snake faunas finally cum before he did.

He then pushed all the way in and released his juices to his new addition to the pact as he still had his appendage inside of her her head rested against his chest, panting a bit heavily. Anthony panted a bit himself as he looked down at his newly acquired woman.

"...I'm forever yours master~..." Boa said in pure love due to the mark on her as she looked up at him with a half lidded loving look. This made Anthony smirk as he chucked; one of his hands went to her cheek and carressed it; in response she leaned into it.

"Oh we aren't done, sweetheart...ready for round two?" He asked her with a grin now; being more of his usual self now that he was more into it. Boa nodded with eagerness as she smiled at him with lust.

 **[At Salem's Castle]**

From within Salem's chambers; the sound of muffled moans along with cracks of a whip.

Inside, the mouse faunas from the White Fang was currently laying on Salem's lap, wearing a latex suit that had her tits exposed, along with her pussy and asshole, her wrists tied up in front of her, along with her legs close to her body, tied up as well. She also had a black ball gag was strapped into her mouth as Salem rubbed a hand on her head with a smirk.

The mouse faunus gave a cute moan when Salem dragged a whip across her mid back and ass. She looked up when she heard three knocks on her door and looked over to said door with a small grin considering she was in a somewhat good mood.

"The door is open." She said as she gave the mouse faunas on her lap a smack on the ass with her whip. As the door opened, in came in the giant of the group, Hazel, as the mouse faunus gave a somewhat energetic moan as she wiggled in Salem's lap with a wide smile around her ball gag.

"Hazel, what do you have to bring to me?" Salem asked her subordinate as she rubbed the mouse faunas's head. As he walked in, he glanced at Salem's "pet" with a stoic expression before looking at his queen.

"Ma'am...The crocodile faunus is here." Hazel said straight to the point as Salem halted petting the mouse faunus. "She just arrived here not too long ago at the ship docks; according to Emerald's findings." Salem was silent for a bit as she glanced to the side with a bit of a glare. "If you wish, I can handle-."

"No." Salem said cutting him off. "Send her to me immediately, I'll speak with her personally."

"Very well, but do you believe she will cooperate?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." Salem said as she gained a thoughtful look. "If she is doing what I believe she is doing, it'd be best if I get an audience with her." Hazel nodded as he went to leave. When he left, Salem sighed as she pushed the mouse faunas off of her lap, making said person eep when she landed on the ground. "Apologies pet, Mistress has some work to do." Salem said smiling down at the puppy eye look from the mouse faunus, wondering what's going on. So far, she has been a rather tame pet other than she likes to be hit a whole lot. "Just go play with the…"toys" I made for you to use."

The faunas nodded as she managed to get her legs free from her restraints as she made her way out of the room to play with her "toys." Salem then started to walk off as she had her neutral look now, her arms behind her back as she made her way to the main hall. She didn't know why, but if what Hazel said was true, they have the possibility to run into some trouble if both the crocodile faunas and her beloved to cross paths.


End file.
